That Girl
by 70sforever
Summary: Set in season 8 and future. Mainly Donna&Eric but different couple pairings, original characters, AU. Donna moves into an apartment at college.
1. Chapter 1

That Girl

Disclaimer: Don't own That 70's Show or That Girl.

Season 8 and future, AU, different pairings, and original characters. Please read and review.

**September 1982, University of Wisconsin, classes haven't begun yet, moving day.**

April: Donna, I'm so excited about finally moving out of the dorms and into our own apartment.

Donna all excited: I know, look at all the room we have!

We need to get some furniture.

My dad and friends are bringing some up, I hope you don't mind.

No, I've known you two years and you hardly ever talk about high school, didn't know you even had high school friends.

Yeah, I had…um…some great times in high school just some things I'd like to forget.

It must be about a guy.

(As soon as April starts talking about a guy, Donna's mind immediately flashes back to memories of her and Eric. She still wonders how things would have turned out if Red hadn't had a heart attack)

Look this is kinda weird to talk about since I'm dating your brother.

Ok, what's up with that? It's hard to call it dating if you two didn't even see each other over the summer.

Well, I spent my summer split between my mom's place in California and my dad's in Florida. It's hard to get together. I can't wait to see him.

So, you two are still going out?

Why, did he say something about breaking up?

NO. Look I know I'm his sister but, you two don't seem right for each other, no spark, no chemistry.

(Donna wants to change the subject) Hey, all this talk about guys is there someone new in April's life.

Well…

Oh my god, you met someone. Who is he?

You don't know him; he just started here summer term. He's from one of the branch campuses.

How long have you two been going out, what's he like?

We've just started, he's the nicest guy in the world, I met him at the library, and he works there.

The library? When did you start going there?

This summer was sooo boring, I was stuck here with a bunch of nerds, then I met him. He is just so….(her face blushes and she smiles)

(Looks at her disgustedly) You've slept with him already?

How did you know?

The way you're gushing over him, like a schoolgirl.

So, it was summer, it's all hot and sweaty, we don't wear a lot of clothes and we had to find something fun to do...so….and anyway he's good,..real good. Who ever taught him, should get a gold star.

You're such a slut!

I'm a slut, I've only been with 3 guys, you're the slut, how many 10-15?

Look, it wasn't that many; I was going thru a tough time.

Hey, did that have something to do with that high school guy, it can't be about Randy.

No, Randy was never……I really don't like talking about it…alright let's change the subject, when do I get to meet Prince Charming?

He said he'd try and come over and help us move, so maybe this afternoon.

(They hear a honk outside and see a U-Haul moving truck out their window)

Look it's my dad, Hyde and Jackie.

(Donna and April go outside and she introduces everyone, next thing Donna notices is they brought an extra car, the Vista Cruiser. Her face goes white; she stops in her tracks and just stares at it.)

Jackie hits Hyde: I told you not to bring it.

Look, Jackie how was I to know she still has feelings for him?

Steven, you don't get over true love that easy.

It's been almost 2 years.

(Donna slowly walks up to the car and with her index finger traces back and forth across the hood of the car, just looking at it)

April to Jackie: What the matter?

J: This used to be her boyfriend's car.

A: They must've been pretty close.

J: They were in love for a long time ago.

A: I thought I knew her, she never told me about him, fact is, and she hardly ever talks about her past at all.

J: She's just trying to forget about it. (Jackie walks up to Donna and pulls her into a hug) Let's get this stuff unloaded. You OK?

D: Yeah, just remembering.

_(**Summer 1980**. Donna stares and starts remembering the last time her and Eric were together by the front of the car. He had just come back from Africa. She was dating Randy at the time. The whole old gang, except her greeted Eric in his house. After a half hour or so, he came outside.)_

_Eric yells back into the house as he walks out the sliding door: I just need to go outside and get some air. (under his breath) God, why is everyone so worried about me, I just need to be alone for a minute. (Notices Donna sitting on the hood of the car, just like old times. He speaks to her very apprehensively) Hey._

_Hey yourself._

_(points next to her) You mind?_

_(she shakes her head) No, it's your car._

_So, how are you doing….you look good._

_Thanks, so do you._

_(They sit in a moment of silence, not looking at each other. Donna is the first to speak.) Look, Eric, we've been friends forever._

_I know, but…but this feels so weird…..so different. I feel like I don't even know what to say to you._

_How about why?_

_Why….why….it just feels like there were so many reasons. We…I felt like ever since the wedding fiasco, WE were never the same….like you didn't trust me…like we were going nowhere. _

_OK, but so what. We still loved each other. Why did you go?_

_I had to…to get out of here. Out of Point Place. _

_I felt the same; I would have gone with you._

_No…this was something I needed to do by myself, finally figure out who I am._

_Yeah and leave me here all alone. Did you even think about me?_

_Of course I did. You meant the world to me._

_Meant?_

_You still do…now matter what happens in life, Donna, I will always love you. _

_(sarcastically) Oh, that makes me feel so much better, so special. (now getting mad) Well, did you find yourself…who are you? Who are we?_

_(barely able to say it) Yeah, I found myself, but I think I lost us._

_(yelling) NO KIDDING!_

_Listen, it's not like you were sitting here all alone, you had Randy._

_Don't bring him into this._

_Why, every conversation we had, all you talked about how great he was, how funny he was, how he was here and I wasn't._

_He was just being nice. Don't put our breakup on me….was there another girl._

_Not at first, but…_

_(She slapped him across the face) You cheated on me?_

_No, nothing happened until after we broke up, at first we were just friends._

_Did you sleep with her?_

_That's none of your business. Did you sleep with Randy? _

_I won't answer that._

_You're such a hypocrite. How long did it take, a week. I know you went out with him as soon as we broke up. So don't give me shit about another girl._

_I wouldn't have gone out with him if we didn't break up._

_Right, but you were already spending time alone with him before we broke up?_

_Yeah, so what…..Hyde and Jackie were pissed off at each other…Kelso was gone and Fez is weird, what was I supposed to do. I'm not THAT GIRL._

_What do you mean THAT GIRL._

_You know, THAT GIRL, that sits at home and waits for her man._

_I never wanted or asked you to be THAT GIRL. In fact, that's exactly why I did what I did, I didn't want you sitting home alone, I thought I was doing you a favor._

_Well, you did cause Randy's a great guy, so thanks._

_(Really disappointed and sarcastic) You're welcome. (She gets up and leaves) Donna, does this mean…._

_Yeah, dill hole, we thru….for good._

**Back to September 1982**

Hyde never one to let a joke get by, points to the rear of the car: Listen, I figured back here would have been your favorite memories.

Hyde's joke snaps Donna out of her trance and always quick on her feet: I like to think about those times when I'm ALONE with candles, wine and locked in my room. (She laughs as Hyde and Jackie both give a face and say EEWWW)

Her dad pulls her into a hug: Come on pumpkin, you have Zack now; his sister is right over there, wondering what's going on.

Donna walks toward April: I'm sorry, I forgot.

April quietly to Donna: It's OK, maybe we can sit down and talk about it after everyone leaves, but…..is this why you always put a wall up around you….you never let Zack in.

(Donna didn't answer; she turned and walked into their apartment.)


	2. Chapter 2

That Girl

Chapter 2

Season 8 and future, AU and different pairings, original characters.

September 1982, earlier that day.

As Eric drove thru Madison in his 1974 Honda Civic, he looks ahead and thinks he sees a Vista Cruiser. He tries to chase it down but gets caught at a red light. He thinks, dam, I bet my dad sold my car. He lost it, but seeing a Vista Cruiser brings back memories. Of course, his only important memories are of Donna, what he had, what they had together and now what they no longer share. Although it's been almost 2 years since he last saw her, he still thinks about what he had and how he lost it. Yeah, getting an education is great, but look what it cost me. He sees all of the students moving into their apartments or dorm rooms. He knows deep in his subconscious, she is here, somewhere. He wonders if he should seek her out or let fate decide if they should be together or not. He also wonders if she even thinks about him anymore especially after what happened when he returned from Africa, started with one fight in the driveway and continued the next time they see each other in the basement.

**Summer 1980, the next day.**

_After he returned from Africa, the first fight in the driveway was bad; but the one in the basement basically ended any chance he ever had._

_It's Hyde, Donna and Randy sitting in the basement. Eric comes down the steps, grabs a popsicle from the freezer and sits down. As soon as he spots Randy with his arm around Donna, he gets very uncomfortable. So what's going on tonight?_

_D: Nothing with you, loser._

_(Hyde sizes up the situation, gets out of his chair, sits on the freezer and figures to let his two best friends duke it out, he thinks if it gets too rough, he'll step in.)_

_E: What was that for? I get, you've moved on. You're with…(points to Randy)_

_You're dam right, he's so much better than you._

_Look, Donna, better than me, I don't think so; you're just trying to be mean._

_You want me to be mean...I'll kick your ass...let's go!_

_(Eric and Donna stand up and are now standing toe to toe and face to face.)_

_Randy: Eric, I think you better back off._

_Eric turns to Randy: Shut up, curly locks, this is between Donna and me. You don't even matter._

_D: What do you mean he doesn't matter?_

_E: He's just your rebound guy or is he the guy you're trying to make me jealous of?_

_R: Donna's my girl now, and if you don't like it, too bad._

_Eric turns towards Donna: What, you can't fight your own battles now! What in the hell happened to you._

_What do you mean?_

_Look at you, talk about a loser…what are you doing now…still a DJ at that piss-ant radio station._

_Yeah, I have my own show now. (she says proudly)_

_WOW, that's fantastic, maybe in a couple of years, you'll be big enough and move all the way to Kenosha and get a gig._

_What's THAT supposed to mean?_

_God, Donna, we didn't get married because I thought I was holding you back. Now YOU would be the one holding me back. Look at yourself._

_What's wrong, I got a GREAT boyfriend, a good job._

_You're settling._

_Settling?_

_First, you're settling for a loser boyfriend, when you're still in love with me. Settling for a nowhere job. Settling for not going to college. Settling._

_Get Bent, Forman, I don't love you anymore. You're awful full of yourself._

_Calling me, Forman, like that's supposed to hurt me. You know you're still in love with me, you just don't want to admit it. Do you still write, do you use your brain for anything?_

_(She slaps him, he puts his hand to his face and rubs it off.)_

_Guess what, Donna, hitting me doesn't change anything. You're still settling._

_Yeah, but it makes me feel better._

_(Eric pulls away from her to speak, very sarcastically) Oh, yeah, I'm the great Donna Pinciotti, leader of the women's movement, making sure the ERA gets past, traveling the world, I can do it all. OR is it I'm the loser Donna Pinciotti, stupid blonde bimbo who's living at home with her dad, using my good looks and big tits so I can have a loser job at a loser radio station and a loser boyfriend. That's the new improved women's movement slogan._

_(Donna is really pissed now, goes to hit him; but he catches her hand in his) Eric, let go of me, so I can kick your ass! I don't ever want to see you again._

_Ok, I get it. Hey, it doesn't matter, I'm leaving for college.(Still holding her hand and turns toward her) Donna…. I dreamed my whole life of you and me going away to college together. I only came back because I thought I still wanted to be with you…..but you've changed and not for the better. (very softly, his head down) I can see now that was a mistake. _

_(Donna hears this and softens a little, very little, pulls her hand down, but Eric is still holding it) Of course I've changed it's been a year….without you._

_Well, I feel like I don't even know you or **want **to know you any more. (Eric goes to pull away but since they are holding hands she didn't let go. For the first time since __he's been home, there is a connection between the two of them. But Randy notices this also.) _

_(Randy stands up and steps between Donna and Eric, Hyde gets off the freezer. Eric lets go of her hand and turns toward Randy.) Is this supposed to scare me?_

_(Randy pushes Eric, and Eric pushes him back. Randy throws a wild punch at Eric; he ducks and nails Randy in the mouth with a huge blow, sending him sprawling onto the couch. Randy is lying on the couch, mouth bloody, hurt, dazed and confused. Eric starts towards Randy, but before he can get close, Hyde jumps on him, grabs his arms to hold him back. Hyde didn't see Randy get up and Randy takes advantage of Eric being held and punches Eric in the face. As much as this infuriates Eric, it pisses Hyde off even more. As Randy goes to swing again, Hyde pushes Eric out of the way, blocks Randy's punch and starts beating on him until Donna and Eric have to stop Hyde from really hurting him. As soon as they get Hyde off of him, Randy bawling his eyes out crawls his way out of the basement and runs away. Donna runs after him.)_

_Hyde can't believe what has happened says to Forman: I'm sorry….I didn't mean to…_

_(Eric is really down, she left with him) Hey, it's OK._

_No, it's not. I shouldn't have held you back._

_It doesn't matter. He didn't hurt me._

_(Eric sits down, puts his head down and runs his fingers thru his hair) I am so stupid. I only came back to see her. I shouldn't have come home. She chased after him._

_Forman, you're my oldest friend. You know, ever since you left things have never been the same and now you're leaving again?_

_I was supposed to go directly to school. I asked them for some time off and they wouldn't give it to me, I'm gonna be in big trouble when I get back. Why do I do this to myself. Somehow I thought it was going to be like California. I hoped she would come running into my arms and say she loves me and misses me. (very softly) I love her. This was a mistake._

_No, it wasn't, look, she needs you._

_Yeah,(sarcastically) I can tell. Well, if she needs me I'll leave a number with my parents where she can reach me. I have to leave early in the morning. I'm done chasing her._

_(Eric walks over to Hyde and gives him a hug) Hey, thanks for having my back. I'll see ya around._

_Ok, Forman, take care. Oh and I don't think you needed my help._

**September 1982 **

Eric driving in his car.

He's been driving around for a half an hour, without any clue as to where he was going. His mind is still back in 1980, wondering if he could have done anything different. Yeah, not go to Africa. He decides to go to his apartment, get something to eat and take a long, hot shower; maybe even a nap. The great thing about his apartment is that he lives alone. No roommate to bother him and ask stupid questions. He can't even remember where he was headed in the first place.

Donna and April's apartment.

Donna is still walking around in a daze. Sits down on her bed and starts staring into space. She also was thinking of the two fights with Eric.

Hyde comes up to her wondering what's the matter.

(Covering what she was thinking) Thanks, I was just thinking about how if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't have gone to college.

I think you're trying to rewrite history.

No, I remember it, after the second…um….you know incident with him. I went back down to the basement and it was just me and you.

**Summer 1980, later that night. **

_Hyde is sitting in his chair watching TV when Donna comes back. How's Randy._

_Ok, I guess._

_Forman, really decked him. I should have let him kick his ass._

_I know, what's with him. He can be such a jerk. Why'd you nail Randy, you could have really hurt him.. _

_He deserved it, he hit Forman while I was holding him._

_Don't stick up for him._

_Why, that's the truth._

_Just drop it then, OK. Why do I let him get to me_

_Maybe because what he said is the truth._

_I am NOT in love with him. I am not THAT GIRL._

_What do you mean, THAT GIRL._

_You know, THAT GIRL, that as soon as her boyfriend says he loves you-you forgive him. Or as soon as he comes home after being gone for a whole year, she immediately goes running to him. I am not THAT GIRL._

_Look, do you want to go running to him?_

_NO…I don't know._

_Well, all I know is you were the only reason Forman came back._

_So what?_

_Donna, do you love him?_

_Who…Randy?_

_You know who I'm talking about._

_I don't know. He said some pretty mean things today._

_(Hyde turns toward her and takes his sunglasses off, so she can understand, he is serious) The truth sometimes hurts_.

_(Donna is now getting mad at Hyde) So, you're on his side._

_Look, the only thing I know is, you were the smartest one of our group and what are you doing with your life._

_I like what I do. Maybe I want to be a rock journalist._

_Yeah, and I'm pretty sure working at a radio station is going to get you there._

_(She yells at Hyde) Don't freakin judge me._

_Judge you….what am I supposed to think….he's right about your life and you know it. The sad thing is he's probably right about other things too, but you have to figure that out by yourself. Hopefully, it won' be too late._

_Too late._

_Yeah, he's leaving tomorrow morning to go to school. He's already in trouble for being late._

_Too bad for him. (Although it came out mean, it put thoughts in her head knowing she wouldn't see him again for who knows how long)_

Back to 1982 

Hyde you have a weird way of remembering things, must be all the circle time.

No, I think you want to remember it a certain way, always making someone the bad guy. When he was the one who got you off your ass and into college.

No, I was going to go anyhow specially since my dad was moving.

Um, your dad only moved after the fights and that was to keep you away from him, you know that right?

Well, it worked didn't it.

Look, this is stupid, I'm sorry I brought the car. I didn't mean to hurt you.

No, it didn't hurt me…it's just…well…

Well….

Well, you know he probably here on campus somewhere.

Did you think he was….

NO

Ok were you excited or scared?

I'm not afraid of anything.

(Hyde gives her a hug) Except him. Come on, we got a whole lot of shit to move, let's go get it.

OK


	3. Chapter 3

That Girl

Chapter 3

September 1982

Eric heads back to his apartment for a much needed shower and relaxation. I know I supposed to be somewhere, but I just can't remember. After showering, he comes out off the bathroom and sees his answering machine is flashing. Quickly remembers what he was supposed to do, but decides a 45 minute power nap is needed more; he sets his alarm. He has a huge headache; probably from all of thinking he's been doing today. He just can't get Donna out of his mind, it's almost as if something is wrong with her, like she needs him. As he lies down, it doesn't get any easier. He thinks about the last time he and Donna made love, how special it felt, how close he felt to her, then how horrible it turned out in the end.

Summer 1980 

After he said good-by to Hyde in the basement, he went upstairs and explained his school situation to his mom and dad. Surprisingly, they understood and would stand by him. He told them he had to leave in the morning. His mom didn't want to let him go; but now that he was in the states she felt better. His dad knew, a man has to do what a man has to do and somehow he respected him for telling them the truth. He went to his room but couldn't get to sleep, tossing and turning all night. He kept replaying his night, how he wished things could have been different.

Finally realizing, it was over between him and Donna and just accept it. He looked at his clock in was already 2:15 in the morning and he had to get up at 6 to drive to school. The next thing he knew, his window was thrown open and Donna walks into his room. She strolled over to his bed and sat down on it.

As he went to speak, she put her fingers on his lips and shook her head. I need to talk to you, just listen.

Eric what you said in the basement, really hurt me at first, but after a while I realized you were right, I am just settling. I've always wanted to do more with my life than live in Point Place and the best way to get out of here is thru education. I've been accepts at U of W for two years now and I'm going to start there. Hyde told me you're leaving tomorrow; I can't let you go without knowing. What about us?

(She leaned down and kissed him softly on the lips. He laid back and let her take the lead; he wasn't sure where this was going, so why not go along for the ride. Problem was, his brain might have had that thought, but the rest of his body knew better, knew what she wanted, knew what he wanted and knew how to please her like no one else in the world. He enveloped her in his arms and pulled her on top of him. His brain was on overload with thoughts and questions, why is she here; god, this feels so good; I've missed you so much; but it came back to what does she want? She uses her strength to pull away from him and is straddling him, just staring down, like a lioness stares at an antelope before going in for the kill…. it's like she is debating do I kick his ass or have the most passionate night of love making in my life….what do I do from here?

Eric realized the situation, spoke, "Donna, you and I both know this is wrong, we need to talk".

She put her hand over his mouth, "No, we'll talk later".

That was all the go ahead he needed, he took the initiative and grabbed her back and started pulling her into a hug. She changed the direction of her face so it was now heading straight towards his lips. At first it was forced then slowly she eased toward him then finally she realized she wanted, no needed this as much as him. When their lips finally met, everything melted between them. No more words were spoken until sunrise; they both devoured each other; satisfying each other's needs and wants.)

While all this was good, the problems were back as soon as they start talking.

September 1982 

His alarm goes off, he doesn't want to get up, but then again, he doesn't want to continue where his brain was just at either, because it isn't pretty. He gets up and decides to play the message. Once he hears the message, he goes running out the door.

Donna and April Apartment.

(The girls have finished unloading the Vista Cruiser. Zack shows up and he, Hyde and Bob start unloading the U-Haul. The 3 girls are taking a break; talking and watching the boys unload stuff)

Jackie to Donna: My god, Zack is gorgeous; I think he might even be cuter than Michael.

April: Who's Michael?

Donna: That was Jackie's first boyfriend.

A: So, do you want to talk about someone, like your first boyfriend?

D: NO

J: No kidding, how can you compare the scrawny next-door neighbor to the starting middle linebacker for Wisconsin's football team? Man, LOOK at those muscles. You know what, I think this is the first guy you can't beat up.

D: Look, Jackie unlike you, I don't like to compare. I take everyone for who they are.

A: Well, I'll compare, Effin is incredible.

D/J: Effin?

A: Yea, Effin, the guy I told you about, it's his nickname, you know, like the commercial. When E. F. Hutton talks people listen.

J: Sounds more like "he's Effin stupid"

(Donna slaps Jackie): Remember, what he talked about, if you don't have anything nice to say…

J: Cut me a break, it sounds…..like a swear word, Anyway, so this boy is the one for you. You know no one pushes my buttons like Steven. How 'bout you Donna…Zack must be incredible.

D: Look, his sister is right here, I told you I don't like to compare.

A: It's Ok, Effin is a natural, talk about pushing and pulling and touching and feeling all the right buttons. (She is flustered, stops for a moment to regain her composure) Opps, Sorry…kind got carried away. How about you Donna?

(Donna sits for a minute thinking, she know what she wants to say but she doesn't want to say it in front of everyone) Yeah, Zack's good…. he's the best.

Jackie picks up on this right away: Oh no, HELL NO, you can't tell me…..No Donna please…it can't be.

A: What's she talking about.

J: Her scrawny neighbor boy!

D: Well…..um….

J: Better than Zack?

D: yeah

J: Better than Randy?

D: Hell, yes.

J: Better than HY….

Donna cuts her off before she can finish; and she is very flustered now: I don't think you'll like the answer to that considering how much you hated him. Let's get back to work.

A: Wait; what happened then, why'd Jackie hate him, did he hit you?

Donna really wants out of this conversation: No

A: Cheat on you?

D: No, not really.

A: Verbally abuse you?

J: Hell, no…he treated her like gold.

D: Jackie!

J: Well, he did, at least until he left her. (sticks her tongue out)

A: Why'd he leave, didn't he love you.

J: Oh my god, those two were so in love; in fact they almost got married until he bailed on her.

A: Is that why you're not together, he didn't want to commit to you.

J: No he…

Donna getting mad and interrupts her: Is this YOUR LIFE or mine.

J: Sorry, I figured she should know…. he bailed on the wedding because he thought he was holding her back.

A: Oh, how romantic.

D: Romantic? He left me at the alter.

A: Sorry, is that why you broke up?

J: No, they were Ok, after that, in fact, they were sill going at it like rabbits. Maybe that's why you think he was so good…you're getting nostalgic. I mean he was your first and then you had Randy. After all it's been 3 years since you've been with him.

Donna looking guilty: Well, um…not exactly…. see when he came back…..I went to his room before he left for school and …..well…we

J: Oh my god, you slut…

D: No, I didn't go there for that….it just kinda happened. I wanted to talk to him, but sometimes there are some things that I just can't resist.

A: Well, what happened? Is that when he broke your heart?

D: He didn't break my heart, we were already broken up.

Jackie to April: It's a long story, when she gets time and you guys have a huge bottle of wine, maybe she can get thru it, but right now let's get to the good stuff. What was it like?

D: I'm not going to talk about that.

J: That bad, again, huh?

D: No, never…..listen afterwards we had a misunderstanding.

J: A misunderstanding you didn't talk to each other until Thanksgiving, I thought it was because of what happened in the basement.

A: Is that why you were all slutty when you first came to college. Were you trying to replace him?

J: What happened…..

Donna started talking and the words flowed easily, she hadn't thought about or talked about this night to anyone not even Hyde.

Summer 1980 

Back in Eric's room afterwards.

As they lay naked in each other's arms, both satisfied and unbelievably happy, Eric is the first to speak. Donna, I hate to ruin this moment, but this was a mistake.

Why?

I shouldn't have come back.

(Donna picks her head off his chest) Listen, I told you, you were right, I want to go to college with you, like we planned.

(Eric gets up and puts his boxers on) You can't.

Why?

Now, it's my turn to talk, (Eric is walking around his room, trying to find the right words). That stupid program…….I should have read the fine print. Look they dictate where I have to go to school for the next two years.

I'll go with you.

No, you don't understand…..it's not allowed. .

(Donna is getting frustrated) What do you mean?

We have to go to their college for our first two years, after that we can go anywhere and they will pay for it.

(She is now past frustrated and is mad) So, why did you come back?

I needed to see you, make sure you're OK?

Ok, well I'm not ok. Eric all you ever think about is yourself. You used me for sex.

I did not, remember you came to me. I think you used me.

Right, like I can't get anyone to have sex with me; but all your talk about love in the basement.

(He walks over to the bed and grabs her hands and looks her in the eye) Donna, one thing has never wavered in my life. I love you, I will always love you, you have to know that…..it's just….

(They are still holding hands, a small tear forms in her eye) Can't you get out of it?

(He says softly) I don't want to….I need to do this for myself. I have to prove I can start something and accomplish it. Besides there isn't any other way I can go to school.

(She slaps him) Again, you put yourself ahead of us. I stayed home from school for you.

I know, and I think about what you gave up for me every day.

What school will you be going to?

All different ones. We will be traveling and changing schools every semester, I only know the first one is in Maine.

Is your whole class going?

Yes.

Does that mean….

Yeah, Trish, the girl I went out with, will be traveling with me. Look, nothing is going on between us (a dramatic pause) now. We both realized we were better off as friends, we're going to be roommates.

ROOMMATES! I was ready to forgive you and wait for you, but not now….

Donna, look you and Hyde have been friends forever, nothing happened and you know he always liked you. (If only he knew how those works would come back to haunt him) Jackie and Fez live together and nothing happened between them.

For your information, Jackie and Fez are going out, they now have an extra bedroom, and you know what I mean.

What, when did this happen. (He shutters) I know I despise Jackie, but that's unholy.

Tell me about it….see what happens when you live with someone; besides you've already slept with her, right?

Right. (Eric stands his ground) exactly, so I don't want to do that again. I'm stronger than them.

Yeah, put a couple of drinks into you and you're the typical horn dog male.

(Eric starts to get mad) Hey, give me a little more credit than that.

No, I won't. Hey, I'm not THAT GIRL. THAT GIRL that's gonna go to college and wonder what you're dong with your roommate. So, Eric Forman, I guess this is good-by again (She gets up, dresses and leaves Eric standing in his room alone).

Donna…wait….Donna…

Back to 1982 

Jackie pulls Donna into a hug: That was the best move you ever made. I can't believe after all you've done for him he cheated on you.

A: I take it, he got back with Trish?

D: Yup! Come on, let's get this stuff unloaded and then we can order some beer and pizza.


	4. Chapter 4

That Girl

Chapter 4

To all: thanks for the reviews they are very helpful. As far as the pairings, I was trying to be cute, but I think it backfired and just became too confusing. Hopefully this chapter clears up some of the confusion.

**Back in Donna and April's apartment. 1982.**

Since most of the furniture was moved into her bedroom, Donna went to help with the U-Haul, she left Jackie in charge of her bedroom. Zack and Hyde were working on the heavy stuff, while she and her dad unloaded some of the lighter stuff. There was a big piece of furniture in front of the little ones; Donna told her dad to wait for the guys to move it; but he wouldn't listen.

Just then Jackie came running outside to Donna her hands full of a green t-shirt with a big "0" in the middle and a pair of jeans way to small for Donna to fit into, she recognized it immediately as Eric's. "Donna you have some explaining to do".

(Donna walks over to Jackie to take the clothes out of her hands and gives a heavy sign.) Not now Jackie, I'm in the middle of moving.

Are these who I think they are? (although she already knew the answer).

Yes.

(They both hear a thud come from the truck and see Bob lying on the bed of the truck; sharp pains started shooting thru his body. His face went white and he grabbed his heart. Donna knew immediately what happened and ran to get everyone and told April to call an ambulance.)

The ambulance came and took Bob away sirens blaring. Hyde, Donna, Jackie and April followed in the Vista Cruiser. They left Zack there because April called E. F. and he was on his way over. This way they would finish unloading the truck.

Eric left and was locking his door, when he heard the phone ring. He was stuck between answering or not, he decided why not. He got the call and knew he was needed immediately.

Once in his car, his mind flashed back to when Red had his heart attack and how it ruined any chance he and Donna had to live together. This just prompted another flashback to 1980, what a horrible year.

**Thanksgiving 1980.**

It would be his first trip home from school. As always, Thanksgiving at the Forman's was a special holiday; this year especially because it was gong to be the last with the Pinciotti's because they were moving to Florida. His mom asked him to put aside his differences with Donna and come home. His mom had also warned him, that Donna and Hyde had started dating, well not really dating, she wasn't sure what they were calling it. Donna was at school in Madison, and Hyde was still in Point Place, but they had gotten together about 2 months ago. Jackie and Fez were still together, also.

Eric decided since everyone was bringing someone, he asked Trish to accompany him. After all it is a long drive from Maine. He basically was going to drive home for Thanksgiving and then leave he next day and drive back to school. He remembered how much fun Donna always made road trips when they drove alone. As pleasant as that thought was his mind immediately returned to Thanksgiving. He came home to a great big hug from his mom and a solid hand shake and greeting from his dad. He was glad no one else was home when he got there. He introduced Trish and she immediately offered to help Kitty with the cooking. His dad told him Hyde was alone in the basement and this would be a good time for the two of them to see each other. As much as he didn't want to, he knew his dad was right.

_Hyde was sitting in his usual seat, watching TV, he had on a dress shirt and tie; Eric figured his mom must have asked him to dress up. He was gong to try and play it cool, he had a girl with him so what did he care if Hyde and Donna were together. _

_Hey Hyde, how're ya doing?_

_(Hyde looks up from his chair as Eric enters the basement) Good, Forman, how's school?_

_Ok, you know, the work is tough and the parting is even tougher._

_(Hyde laughs), You know you could never party anyhow…um…listen….(Hyde is very uncomfortable) you know about Donna and me…right?_

_(Eric tries to act cool, but he can't hide his disappointment) Yeah, (sarcastically) at least she's with someone I like. I brought a girl with me, too…..Trish._

_That the girl you dumped Donna for?_

_Yeah…no…I didn't dump Donna for her, I really don't want to get into it…OK?_

_Look, the three of us have been friends forever, I'd like it if you were cool with this._

_(Eric looks around) Hyde I don't know if I will ever be OK with anyone but me with her!_

_How can you say that, that's incredibly selfish. Besides the gal you chose is upstairs._

_I know, Trish is great; but it just feels weird to see her with anyone else._

_(Donna yells downstairs to tell them dinner was ready)_

_Dinner was as uncomfortable as you can imagined. Donna, Hyde, and Bob sat on one side of the table; while Trish, Eric, Jackie and Fez sat on the other. Red and Kitty were at the head and foot. Since there was a brief moment of silence, Kitty decided to quiz Trish. She was smart, quick, a pretty girl, about 5' 7" tall, very little make-up, very shapely and very down to earth. Kitty and Red were impressed. In fact at one point, Red mentioned to Donna how much she reminded him of the way Donna used to be; followed quickly by Kitty's signature laugh and Kitty trying to change the subject. It seemed the only one not impressed was Donna. After dinner the boys went downstairs while Red and Bob retired to the living room and the girls cleaned up._

_(Down in the basement, Eric and Hyde continued their earlier conversation, while Fez looked on.)_

_H: Look, I don't know what happened between her and Randy, they split up right after you left for school. She left for school soon afterwards, too. _

_F: Yeah, she got real skanky._

_E: Skanky?_

_H: Yeah, she stated boning everyone at school._

_E: Hyde don't talk that way about her._

_H: Why, it's true._

_E: First, she's our friend, and second aren't you two going out?_

_H: Naw, we just screw each other, no attachment, no commitment._

_(Eric is getting mad) Hyde, you're such an asshole._

_H: What, don't you like me telling about your ex ._

_E: No, I don't…._

_H: You're such a chick._

_(Donna was on the stairs, stopped and listened to the conversation)_

_E: Listen, when we were together we didn't bone or screw or play hide the salami, we made love to each other._

_H: Too bad, Forman, she does now._

_E: So tell me, how does it feel to know while you're with her she's thinking about me, wishing it was me or has she called out my name while you're doing it?_

_(Hyde realizes he hit on a nerve and pushes it more) Why, is that what you do with Trish, wish it was Donna? You know, if she starts screaming, I usually stick something in her mouth._

_(Donna hears this and is saddened by it, she is touched by what Eric said, but also knows Trish is with him now, she is the one he's making love to not her.)_

_E: God, Hyde, What happened to you. How would you feel if Fez started talking the way about Jackie?_

_H: Don't bring Jackie into it._

_(Eric also knows how to push Hyde's buttons): Why? Do you still have feeling for her?_

_H: No, she's with Fez._

_Fez realizes this could end up in a fight, tries to lighten the mood: Yes, I do like it when Jackie does that special thing with her tongue._

_E/H: SHUT UP, FEZ!_

_(Donna hears Trish and Jackie coming so she runs down the stairs and acts like she's been down there awhile. The six of them are sitting around the TV watching the football game in silence.)_

_Jackie can't stand it, since she and Trish are sitting on the couch starts talking to her: So, Trish, Donna and I made a list of the 30 qualities we look for in a guy, do you want to see it?_

_(Trish puts her arm around Eric): I don't need a list; I know what I like._

_(Donna gets upset seeing this and sits on Hyde's lap. Hyde groans and she hits him then starts talking) Well, to let you know we picked who we thought best fit that quality…..we had to choose between Hyde, Fez or Eric._

_T: That's cool and all, but I usually don't have that much time at school, between Eric, working, studying or partying my time is used up. (She now looks to Eric for help)_

_E: How about we change the subject. Who do you think'll win the football game?_

_D: Who cares. You afraid of how you fared against these two?_

_E: Not really, I don't care._

_D: Well, I'll tell ya anyway ….you only won 2 qualities and one was smallest wrists. I put that in just so you'd win at least one._

_Trish taps Donna on the knew and winks at Jackie: Come on, Donna, I know why you put that one in….those skinny wrists are so nimble and attached to those long fingers that really seem to know how to touch the right places….I'm sure you remember!_

_(Hyde Fez and Jackie just look at each other. While this makes Donna even madder. She decides to change the subject): Eric, what qualities do you look for in a woman… what attracted you to Trish._

_H: That's a loaded question, Forman, answer it carefully._

_Eric looks at Trish and then back at Donna) That's easy. I've always been attracted to smart, intelligent women, who like to laugh and have a good time. Oh, yeah, I also don't like girls who smoke…cigarettes that is._

_J: Eric, you missed the most important quality, looks!_

_E: You know, Jackie, nothing is sexier than a girl who is confident in herself and real._

_F: Real? You don't like girls who color their hair?_

_Eric looks at Donna: No, that's not the real I was talking about. I mean real as in, they don't change their personality depending upon whom they are with. Although I have to admit it now, I think I preferred your hair red._

_J: Don't even think about it lumberjack, you know how gross I thought it was. Steven, (which makes everyone stare at her) what qualities to you look for?_

_H: I have to admit I agree with Forman except for the smoking part….well, it also depends on the mood I'm in….hooking up with a skank every now and then, keeps the mind clean. (with that he lights up a cigarette and hands it to Donna who takes a puff and blows the smoke directly at Eric)_

_Eric looks at Donna annoyed, waves his hand and blows the smoke away: See Fez, this is what I mean by real._

_Donna still mad at Eric: Maybe this is the real me…before I was some stupid high school girl who **thought** she was in love with her next door neighbor._

_(Eric stands up to get away from the smoke): Yeah, from what I hear, you're the school slut and almost flunking out and trying to replace the love you lost with one night stands._

_Trish to Eric: Stop it…this is thanksgiving._

_D: Listen, when Randy and I broke it off…._

_E: You know I'm not talking about Randy…._

_Hyde stands up and grabs Trish: I think we better back off and let the two of them fight it out._

_(Trish and Hyde back up to the freezer, as Donna and Eric are face to face again.)_

_Eric stares her down then backs away and speaks to everyone: So, you and Jackie made a list. I wonder what questions were on this list. Here's a couple questions I have, I wonder if they were on the list and girls tell me how would you answer them. Number one, whose arms do you dream about falling asleep in and waking up in? Number two, if you're in trouble whose shoulder do you want to cry on? And the big one number 3, because all of the other questions really don't matter, who do you love? Jackie, who would you answer if I asked you those questions….Fez or Hyde?_

_Jackie: SHUT UP! Forman._

_Hyde to Jackie: How would you answer them?_

_Fez looks between the two of them as they are staring at each other: Jackie, Hyde is this true?_

_Eric puts his arm around Fez: I'm sorry, pal, but you know Jackie doesn't love you…she's still in love with Hyde just like he's in love with her._

_Hyde: Forman, you re such a woman, Look, Fez, I've got Donna and you have Jackie…all he's trying to do is get Donna back._

_Fez: I don't think so…(he looks one last time at Jackie, but she is still staring at Hyde, she turns to look at him with a sad smile, nods her head and Fez goes running out the basement door. Hyde and Jackie turn and look at each other again)_

_(Donna walks over to Eric and slaps him) What'd do that for…I'm still not coming back to you!_

_E: I know; I've got Trish. (Although all he can think about is how Donna is so alone and he wants to go comfort her, tell her, he loves her and hold her one more time)_

_D: So, you don't want me at all…..right….I know you better than anyone in this room; including Trish. What is it? If you can't have me no one can?_

_E: NO, what's going on is just wrong. Look, I told you I like women who are confident in themselves; you need to clean yourself up, become the woman we all used to know and (thinks to himself) I love._

_D: Well, that ain't gonna happen. I like my new freedom, in fact, maybe I'll go find Fez and we can get drunk together._

_E: Don't do that, Donna….(before he can say anything else, Donna exits thru the same door as Fez, he grabs Trish and heads upstairs)_

_The last thing he heard as they left was Steven…..Jackie….I'm so sorry….I know….then a crash as the two of them ended up on the coach mauling each other._

September 1982 

As he reached his destination, his mind is brought back to the present. At least Hyde and Jackie got back together, one good thing happened in 1980.


	5. Chapter 5

That Girl

Chapter 5

Thanks again for the reviews

September 1982, at the hospital 

Donna, Jackie, April and Hyde followed the ambulance to the hospital. The registration nurse is asking Donna all kinds of question concerning her dad. None of which she knows answers. Hyde suggests they call Kitty and she can help them. They split into two groups with Donna and April trying to find her dad in the hospital while Jackie and Hyde with Kitty's help figure out the paper work. About a half an hour later they meet back up in the Emergency Room's waiting room.

H: Donna, any news?

D: No, they just took him into the room. They're running a bunch of tests on him.

H: What took so long? You know the government is probably putting a tracking devise in him right now.

J: Steven now is not the time for your conspiracy theories.

H: Ok, Red and Kitty want to know do you want them to come here?

A: Who are they?

J: They're her boyfriend's parents..

D: EX-boyfriend, I'm with Zack now!

Jackie sits next to Donna and pulls her into a hug: Sorry, I'm still used to calling them that.

H: They're worried about you; they haven't seen you in a while. She's still upset about the two of you.

D: Why? Her son broke up with me….

H: Well, she misses the whole gang hanging around her house. You know she thought the two of you were destined to end up together.

D: Well tell her to get over it. I'll bring Zack by sometime to prove it's over.

J: Donna, hurting her isn't going to help anything. She took all of us in and treated us like family.

D: You're right…..it's all her son's fault.

H: Look, it's not all his fault either. He needed to prove some things to himself. You know Kitty loves you like a daughter. Actually, she thought all of us were her kids and you know what, she's right. We wouldn't have made it without her and Red.

A: Wow, you guys must've been really close, I mean to call her now; you've been broken up 2 years.

D: Actually, it's almost 3.

H: Well, you see, I used to live there, too.

A: What….she dated your brother?

H: No, he was more than a brother to me. Donna, him and me have been friends since first grade. Thinking back, it all fell apart when he left. He was the one that kept the group together.

A: Well, what do you mean?

H: It's real long and complicated.

A: Well, what else do we have to talk about; Donna never talks about her past.

H: Ok, see Donna and Jackie lived next door to her ex and me.

April pointing to Jackie and Donna: I know these two can't be sisters; they'd kill each other.

J: My dad got sent to jail and my mom left, so Donna let me stay with her. And well, basically the same thing happened to Hyde.

A: The parents were cool with this?

H: No, but they knew we needed to stay somewhere, so they sacrificed and let us stay.

D: Actually, my ex's were like parents to all of us.

H: In fact, they would really like to see you again, they haven't seen you since that thanksgiving a couple of years ago.

Jackie finally notices the shirt she is still holding. Hey, wasn't this the shirt He had on that night. I remember because after the big fight, he came down to the basement looking for you, all worried. Steven and I had just made up and we lying on the couch and I remember seeing that big green "0" and thinking that was what he was…. a big loser.

D: Stop it Jackie, I…(She grabs the shirt from Jackie and hugs it. This was not the time or place Donna wanted to remember that night, but with the shirt and Jackie talking about it, the memory came flashing back quicker than she could forget about it)

Jackie to Donna: You want to talk about it.

D: Not really, although, he probably saved my life that night.

J/H: WHAT?

J: Now, you have to tell me.

**Thanksgiving 1980**

_Donna ran home, grabbed a bottle of whatever from her parent's house and was going to run away again. Her mind kept replaying the events of earlier that night. (First, at dinner, Mr. Forman, comparing Trish to her. Like she could compare to me! Then listening on the stairs and hearing Eric stick up for her; talking about how they made love. Those dam questions he wanted answered, like he didn't know the answers. Lastly, Hyde and Jackie getting back together, what's going to happen to me now?) She ran to the water tower, luckily even though it's November, it's raining instead of snowing. Oh how warm the whiskey feels as it slides down her throat._

_Why does he have this effect on me? That question kept popping up in her head and she didn't have an answer or didn't want to admit her answer. It didn't matter, she was here and he was going again, out of her life….he's probably in his house right now….Trish snuggled up next to him or worse….the two of them…..NO, I won't think about that._

_She sat there no knowing or caring how long, just her and her bottle. The rain started pouring down harder; she laid back and looked up in the sky, the rain falling on her face mixing with her tears. She remembered how her and Eric used to come up here all the time….in fact right over there is where we got engaged….She cries softly and starts to drift off to sleep. He doesn't even care about me anymore._

_She's not sure if she's dreaming or what but she can hear his voice calling her name…..Donna…..Donna…..Are you up there? This wakes her up and she see him, the lights from the Vista Cruiser shining straight ahead, showing how hard it is raining. He holds his hand up to his eyes to try and block the rain to see if she is on the water tower and calls her name again. She throws the bottle at him, just missing. This doesn't stop him, he starts climbing the ladder, she is cursing at him, yelling at him, telling him don't come up here. That doesn't stop him. When he reaches the top she kicks him trying to knock him off the tower. He falls back and his hand slips from the railing, she immediately grabs it and pulls him to safety. Then she turns and sits with her legs dangling over the sides. She is shaking because the warmest thing on her is her flannel shirt. He doesn't talk, he sits down next to her, and he takes off his coat and puts it around her shoulders and pulls her into a hug. They simply sit there, not talking, not looking at each other, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, staring out into nothing. She is not sure what warms her up more the coat or his arm wrapped around her. After a while, he finally nudges her and moves his head to the side to say Let's get out of here. She follows, she is like a zombie, he has to help her down the ladder and into his car. They drive in silence to her house._

_Once inside, he walks her up to her room, takes his coat off of her. Wraps his arms around her and pulls her into a hug. He rubs her back and arms to get the circulation flowing in her body. Her knees buckle and she almost falls over, he holds her up. It feels so good, so natural, it warms her whole body to feel him next to her. It's what she's missed since he's been gone. He pulls her out of the hug and starts undressing her, she just stands there and lets him, her clothes are soaked, his clothes are soaked, they are both naked and he pushes her into the bed and lays next to her. Their body heat and the covers warm them immediately. She turns and kisses him, he stops her, she kisses him again and starts moving her body and hands so she can touch him. He pulls his face away and pulls her so her head is resting on his chest and his arms are wrapped around her back. His one hand is stoking her hair, the other is holding her hand next to his heart. That's about all she can take, she breaks down and cries. Everything is flooding out of her eyes, the trip to Africa, his breakup, their two fights as soon as he came back, a year's worth of frustration, a year's worth of anxiety out of her body, it was cleansing._

_Somewhere in the middle of the night, she stops crying and starts breathing again. Feeling him next to her relaxes her and she drifts off to sleep. She wakes up, reaches for him and he's gone. Well, not gone, he's putting his underwear on, she pretends to be asleep. He walks over, kisses her softly on the forehead, stands up, his voice is cracking and he is crying as he whispers," I'm so, so sorry. I'm sorry for leaving you for Africa. I'm sorry for this dam school, which keeps me away from you for another two years. I'm sorry for everything because it's my fault. I know, you'll be ok. I know you'll make it. I'm sorry I won't be there to see it. I need you to go on without me and become the strong woman, you've always dreamed you could be. I want you, I need you, I'll miss you but most of all know I love you forever and if you ever need me, I'll be there for you. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough to tell you this while you're awake, but you know I've always had a hard time telling you bad news….._

_Donna hears this and shifts in her bed, trying to cover her eyes, she is the one that needs to cry. This was too much too hear, she wants to grab him, pull him into bed and love him, but he's right, he needs to leave. Her movement makes himrun away from her, he grabs his coat and shoes, leaving his pants and shirt. She watches him climb out the window, it's the last time she's seen him…._

**September 1982**

(April has joined Jackie on the couch, forming a Donna sandwich, all three are hugging.)

April: Oh my god, I remember when you came back here, you were a changed person. You buckled down at school, and stopped dying your hair and let it grow back to red.

Donna to Hyde very timid: Have you seen him?

H: No, he stops by for a day every once in a while to see his parents.

D: How do you know?

J: We go over for dinner at least a couple of times a month. I know I've said it before, but she really would like to see you again with or without him.

D: Yeah…I would like that, too….I miss her.

April wiping tears from her eyes: My god, Donna how can you not cry over this.

D: I've learned, I cried myself out.

H: I've only seen her cry 4 times in my life. Once when we were like 11, you fell out of the tree and broke your arm, the others were because he broke your heart.

D: You know, I climbed that tree because he was afraid to climb down. How about we change the subject; let's talk about something lighter, funnier.

A: Why don't you guys tell me about some of the fun times in high school.

H: How about your first date… when I tried to steal you away from him and you ended up puking on him.

J: You guys ended up at the hub; some first date.

Hyde laughs: Yeah, and I stole his food.

D: You know what the dill hole did, he ended up kissing me anyway…. Gross. (of course it came out that way but inside she was feeling something completely different)

A: Dill hole…it that some something new….E. F. say that sometimes. (to Hyde) hey did you say you tried to steal her from him. Didn't you hook up later?

H: Let's just say we were both in a very, very bad way. I know I was depressed. Jackie was going out with Fez and Donna was alone.

D: Me, I write it off as temporary insanity.

H: Yea, I can live with that.

J: Me, too.

A: How about some other fun times growing up? You don't have to talk about him.

D: See, that's the problem, the six of us did everything together….we hung out in his basement….we drove around in his car, the Vista Cruiser. See this is why I didn't talk about my past before.

H: Hey, how about the first time you told him you loved him….that was a classic and he said…(Hyde can't get the words out, he's laughing too hard)

April is laughing because of Hyde: What did he say?

This brings a smile to her face, the she and Jackie start laughing: He said he loves CAKE!

A: What? He didn't love you?

D: No, he was just afraid to say it. (She remember his words, because if we every broke up…..what would I tell myself)

A: I'm sorry Donna, I know you're going out with my brother, but you still love this guy, don't you?

(This stops everyone from laughing)

D: Listen, I don't even know how to reach him. He doesn't want me anymore, I told you he rejected me on Thanksgiving.

H: He didn't reject you, he just didn't take advantage of you.Ihave hisnumber if you want it,his mom gave it to me. (He reaches into his pocket and pulls it out and extends it to her.)

Donna's face went blank: I don't want it. I'm still going out with Zack and he's probably still with Trish.

J: No, he's not. She broke up with him. Kitty told me. From what I heard, it was like that Meatloaf song, "Two out of three ain't bad". She realized he would never love her because he still loves someone else. (She looks at Donna)

A: You know, that sounds similar to you and Zack. You can't tell me you love him.

D: No, but I like him.

H: So, do you still cheat on him.

D: I do not cheat.

H: Yeah, you do, just like you cheated on me. I was asked a question on that Thanksgiving, if I knew you were thinking about him when we got together. I said no, but I knew better. Tell me you didn't fantasize about him. Tell me you still don't fantasize about him.

D: So, that's not cheating.

J: Actually, I think it's worse, because the only one you're cheating is yourself. Hey, remember, he asked those questions in the basement, which is what brought Hyde and me back together….what were your answers?

(Donna sits back and starts thinking, lucky for her the doctor came out. She didn't have to think about it anymore. He said her dad is in surgery and will be there for hours, they need to do a triple by-pass operation. No permenant damage is done, if the operation goes well, he should be back to normal afterwards.

Hyde comes over and hugs Donna: Hey, that's great new.

D: Wow, that's a relief. Listen, if you guys need to leave, I'll be ok by myself.

April came back from making a phone call: They're done moving and on there way here.

H: You want that number now?

D: NO, I'm not THAT GIRL.

A: What is wrong with being THAT GIRL. I hope someday to be that lucky….most people would die to have what you have.

D: What do I have?

J: Donna, he loves you, you know he's always loved you.

D: He has a real funny way of showing it.

H: Tell me you don't wish he was here?

D: I DON'T!

J: Tell me you don't wish he was holding you instead of me, tell me you don't wish he was coming here instead of Zack.

Donna stands up and is yelling at Jackie and Hyde: I DON'T! Listen to me clearly, I'm 5' 10" and 135 lbs., I can kick almost everybody's ass in this hospital. I am an independent woman, I am NOT like my mother who needed a man, I don't need one. I am NOT defined by the man I go out with or the one I'm in love with, I do the defining. I don't want one, especially some scrawny neighbor boy. I am not in love with him anymore.

J: Yes, you are, you just don't want to admit it.

(Just then Zack and Effin are in the hallway. Zack is leading, blocking the view of the person behind him. Zack sees Donna and goes running to her, pulls her into a hug. April goes running towards E. F. and kisses him. They are behind Zack and Donna; her face is now buried in Zack's chest. April pulls Effin from behind them and goes to introduce him to her new friends.)

A: This is….

Hyde: Forman?

Jackie: Eric…

Eric: Jackie, Hyde what are you doing here? (he pulls them into a hug)

(Donna pulls her head from Zack's shoulder and sees him.)

Eric turns around at the same instant: Donna?


	6. Chapter 6

That Girl

Chapter 6

_(Just then Zack and Effin are in the hallway. Zack is leading, blocking the view of the person behind him. Zack sees Donna and goes running to her, pulls her into a hug. April goes running towards Effin and kisses him. They are behind Zack and Donna; her face is now buried in Zack's chest. April pulls Effin from behind them and goes to introduce him to her new friends.)_

_A: This is…._

_Hyde: Forman?_

_Jackie: Eric…_

_Eric: Jackie, Hyde what are you doing here? (He pulls them into a hug)_

_(Donna pulls her head from Zack's shoulder and sees him.)_

_Eric turns around at the same instant: Donna?_

They both stop dead in their tracks and stare at each other not knowing what to do? As always Donna makes the first move, it's simple; she moves from Zack's shoulder and turns towards Eric. That's all he needed. He walked over and pulled her into a big bear hug and she hugged him right back. He kissed her on the forehead. Eric took his fingers, rubbed and scratched her back and she scratched his back. It's funny; it's been 3 years since they've hugged like this; yet it felt so familiar, so comfortable. His scratching was a response, he probably didn't even think about it. It's how they used to hug all the time. It started out early in their relationship, he would scratch her back to see if she was wearing a bra or what kind of bra. Then it developed into their signal, I'm horny, how about you? Or I'm bored, you ready to leave? No one knew about it except the two of them. Eventually, it just became apart of every hug, a kind of an unspoken way of saying,"I love you".

After all that had happened today. Her seeing the Vista Cruiser, talking about her breakups with Eric, her dad heart attack, and now seeing and holding Eric; it was too much for Donna to take, she broke down and started to cry, "Eric…..My … Dad".

(Eric scratched her back, pulled her closer in hug and whispered words of encouragement in her ear.) I know….I know…..It's going to be all right. They're going to take care of him, don't worry. I'm here. You know, he'll be fine. My dad came thru one of these I'm sure yours will too.

"Don't worry. I'm here." "Don't worry. I'm here." The words echoed in her head and seemed to calm her down, but she wouldn't let go of him. They walked over to the couch and sat down. She was clinging to him, her arms wrapped around his arm and her head resting on his shoulder. She pulled her feet onto the couch and leaned her whole body against him. He pulled out his handkerchief and gave it to her to dry her eyes.

(Zack, April, Jackie and Hyde stared at them, but they didn't care. It felt soothing. After relaxing on the couch, she looked over to Zack and April and had a startled look on her face and started to introduce him.) I'm sorry, Zack, April this is Eric…..

(Everyone started to laugh. At first, Donna didn't get it, then she realized, he had spent the afternoon with Zack unloading the truck and he already knew April. Eric and Donna smiled at each other.) Eric said, I think everyone here knows me. Unless you want to introduce me to those two over there. (Pointing to Hyde and Jackie)

(This put an even bigger smile on her face.) You know, you are such a dill hole, and to think I used to like that sarcasm.

(She grabbed his arm and placed it around her shoulders, so she could feel more of him. Zack looked on in disbelief, April walked over to her brother, and told him, E. F. was a good friend of theirs from high school and was Donna's next door neighbor.)

Although Jackie, Hyde and Eric initially hugged when they first saw each other, Jackie knew things weren't right between them. One thing about Jackie, she is very perceptive about people. Donna, Hyde and Eric allseparated on bad terms, even Donna and Hyde were never the same. She knew she needed to do something. She stood up and walked over to Eric and put her arms out and said: Eric, I've missed you. (Nothing fancy or phony about it, she meant it and Eric felt it)

(Even Eric felt the same way, looked at Donna, to say I'm going to get up and give her a hug, but I'll be back. Eric looked at Jackie, she was no longer the selfish cheerleader, but had grown into a confident woman. Eric kissed her on the lips, they way friends kiss when they haven't seen each other in years. Friends, yes he and Jackie were friends. It took the strangeness out of the air. Jackie pulled him into a hug and he picked her off the floor, she squealed in delight or was it disbelief. Eric looked between Hyde and Donna): I've missed you guys, too. (Both Hyde and Donna stood up and joined them. All four of them were lost in their own world thinking about the past 3 years, and how wrong it went.)

After the hug dispersed, Jackie seized the opportunity, Steven; will you get me a soda?

Z: I'll go to, anyone else want some?

J: No, Eric can you help him?

Eric didn't realize Jackie was trying to get Hyde and him alone: Sure, there's a candy machine next to it, what's everyone want?

As Hyde and Eric left to get the snacks, Donna's eyes followed him until he disappeared and stayed in the hallway waiting for him to return. She was thinking "Man, I've missed him so much, I didn't realize it until I saw him." April, Zack and Jackie had started a conversation, she didn't care, Eric was here and everything was going to be OK. Jackie watched Donna and it was just like back in the basement, she would watch Eric or Donna, they would stare at each other, oblivious to everyone else. An unmistakable bond was formed between the two of them, they were connected. She wondered if they still shared it, or did the 3 years separation break them apart.

April broke Donna out of her gaze: Donna, you ok? You were just staring into space.

Jackie knew Donna had no clue what they were talking about, "She's probably just thinking about her dad."

D: Um…sorry. You guys don't mind if I just kinda sit here?

As Hyde and Eric left to get the snacks, Eric turned to Hyde: Listen, about everything, I just want to…

Forman, don't…

NO, I just want to say I'm serious, I really missed you guys, and what's everyone doing?

Everyone or Donna?

Actually everyone….especially Donna, man she looks good; I like the red head look. I hope everything is ok with her dad.

Me, too. You know Jackie and me are getting married in a couple of weeks.

Eric turned to Hyde and shook his hand: Yeah, I forgot, congratulations.

You gonna change your mind and come?

No, um….I think it'd be too weird.

I'd really like you to be there. Donna's the maid of honor, Fez, the best man and Brooke and Kelso are in it also.

Wow, that's great you got the whole gang.

Except you.

(Eric changes the subject) Brooke and Kelso married yet?

Yeah, about 6 months ago, she pregnant again.

Man, Kelso works fast. How's Betsey? I guess he was right to pick you and Jackie as Godparents.

Listen, you and Donna still have a chance.

Right now, there are other things to worry about.

(After they got the snacks, they walked slowly back towards everyone) I guess you're right, listen, are we cool, cause…

Look, I don't have the right to be mad at anyone, I was the one that screwed up and left.

Hyde turned to Eric: No, I know I said this before but everything got screwed up because you left. I know you don't like to hear this but you were the one that kept us together.

They are both standing in the hallway, snacks in hand, back in view of Donna. Eric says sarcastically: Right. Look, it just happened that way. We all were maturing and moving on at the same time, it's just a coincidence that it happened when I left.

They started walking again, Maybe, I doubt it, but let's drop it. Hey what's with you kissing Jackie?

Eric makes a fish kiss with lips and starts laughing: Jealous, you know I'm the only one that's been able to resist her charms. I'm a challenge to her!

Hyde hauls off and punches him in the arm and starts laughing with him: Maybe if she wants to take a trip on the dark side.

Hey, did you just reference Star Wars, now I know you missed me. (They both are laughing. Hyde hits him again. Eric gets really serious, pulls Hyde to a stop.) I just think you should know (a dramatic pause his head swivel back and forth) Jackie tried to slip me her tongue.

(Hyde goes to hit him again; he ducks out of the way and grabs him in a headlock. Hyde quickly gets out of it and yanks Eric to the ground; they are rolling on the ground laughing uncontrollably.)

Donna is staring down the hallway at the two of them. She can't take her eyes off of him. His laugh, his gestures, they way Hyde and him made up by walking to get snacks. She misses these times. She misses the times from the basement or in the Vista Cruiser. She overheard the last Star Wars comment and it brings a smile to her face, one she hasn't felt in 3 years. She sees the two of them wrestling on the ground and runs up to them to stop it. Eric puts his hand out for her to pick him up and he pulls her down on top of him. He and Hyde start tickling her. The three of them are snorting, laughing and making a scene on the floor in the ER waiting room. She ends up lying on top of Eric, his arms wrapped around her waist, she trying to pull herself away from him, their faces inches apart. Neither one knows what to do, they stare into each other's eyes, luckily a nurse comes up and yells at the three of them and this breaks the tension. They stop laughing as loud, pick up the snacks that are all over the floor and walk back to their area.

They dump the snacks in the middle of the table; everyone grabs something they like. She sits down is still staring at him and Jackie is still staring at her. There are two little kids in the waiting area, about 8 and 6 years old. Eric walks up to their parents, points back to the table full of snacks he and Hyde had just brought back. The parents nod their approval, he grabs the kid's hands, they take it, look up at him with big smiles on their faces, he walks them over and they take what they want and go running back to their parents. They stop turn around, run back to him and hug his leg. He smiles at them and ruffles their hair, as they run back to their parents.

Donna is amazed; he's a natural with kids. I bet he's going to be a great teacher. She wonders what it was like to teach in Africa, since he left so soon afterwards, no one knows what his experience was like. Here he was the scrawny neighbor boy, the one afraid of everything, bugs, and animals, afraid to take a chance and yet it was him that left to go to a far away country. That took a lot of balls. She has a feeling of awe and jealousy, she always wanted to travel; yet he's the one who did. He comes back and sits down next to her and puts his arm back around her shoulders, she snuggles right back up to him. So comforting, so reassuring. How can his skinny arms make her feel more secure than Zack's big muscular arms?

(The nurse, who has come to tell them more news, pulls her out of her daydream. Seems there are complications in surgery and he needs to be in for another 5 hours or more. But don't worry, this happens all the time and it still means he will be fine after the operation. Also, they need to move to a different waiting area since this one is for the ER.)

Donna realizes it's getting late: Thanks, listen guys, you don't need to stay with me, I'll be fine.

H: Well, it's 8 o'clock already and I need to get back to Point Place with the U-Haul and I've got work tomorrow. Forman, I'll leave the keys and the Vista Cruiser at Donna's; you can bring it back when you come in for my wedding.

E: I never said I was coming.

H: I know, but I hope you will. Keep us informed. Jackie you ready to go.

Jackie gives Donna a hug: I hate to leave you, but I have work at the station early tomorrow morning. (Jackie gives Eric a quick hug and peck on the cheek) Really glad to see ya, twiggy. Donna work on him coming to the wedding. OK?

Z: Look, I've got to get up for practice and coach has a curfew.

A: Hyde, can you give me and Zack a ride. Donna, will you be ok by yourself.

E: I'll stay...

D: Eric, you will?

(Donna looked at Eric; she knew she would be all right. He was the one she wanted to stay anyway) I'll be fine.

(One by one they came up to her and gave her a hug and a kiss. Zack was last and it was awkward to say the least, he went for the lips but she turned her head and kissed his cheek. At the same time, Eric and April did the same thing.)

Donna and Eric gathered their snacks, and followed the nurse to the Intensive Care Unit to wait for her dad there. They sat on a couch, facing one another, at first it was uncomfortable silence, then she started asking him questions about Africa and he about her classes. They stayed up all night; the time flew. They really didn't want to stop talking, but the nurse came in to tell herthe surgerywent great and her father is in recovery. She could see him, but she can't talk to him. After 5 minutes alone in his room, she came out and started crying again, it was so hard to see him with all those tubes stuck in him. Eric put his arms around her and they left the hospital. It was 3 o'clock in the morning.

Since he lived so close to the hospital, he suggested she stay at his place tonight and that way she could get here early tomorrow morning. She had no problem with that. His apartment was small, one bedroom. He showed her to the bathroom. He pulled blankets and a pillow from his room and made up the couch for himself. After she got out of the bathroom, he took her to his room, gave her some sweats and a t-shirt to sleep in and gave her a goodnight kiss on the cheek. He left and went into his bathroom. Crawling into his bed brought back so many memories, all of them good. Wearing his clothes made her feel like his arms were still wrapped around her. But smelling his scent in the sheets was too much, he was sleeping on the couch and she went to him. Listen; can you hold me, please?

She snuggled up next to him on the couch; he put his arms around her, but the couch was so small. He said how about we move to my bed. Look I'm not going to try anything and he didn't. She lay on her side and he laid next to her, she grabbed his arm, intertwined his fingers with hers and pulled herself into his hug molding her body next to his. Again, she thought how natural this feels, how secure this feels. It's exactly what I need right now. She fell asleep instantly, hoping this safe feeling would stay with her a long time.

Eric's brain wouldn't let him get to sleep quickly, so many thoughts kept running thru his. All of them had to do with her: What am I supposed to do? She has a boyfriend. I have a girlfriend. Not like, April could compare to her. Should I kiss her, NO, she will be the one that decides that. Just be there for her. Remember when her mom left, she wants you to be around. Are you sure it's you she wants? He couldn't decide that, it was her decision. Finally, feeling like he knew what to do, he felt relieved. Then, he realized the love of his life was sleeping curled up next to him, although it was a happy thought, his brain started thinking different thoughts. He definitely didn't want to go there. He was glad when sleep finally overtook his body.


	7. Chapter 7

That Girl

That's for the reviews,

Chapter 7

(Donna woke to the smell of bacon, which quickly brought back memories of breakfast at the Forman house, again made her feel very secure and very familiar. She forgot where she was at first. Then, she overheard a conversation Eric was having on the phone.)

Eric starting to yell: Listen, I don't care if it is inventory day today, I'm not sure when or if I am coming in. Something very important has come up. Call in someone else.

She waited until he had settled down and walked into his bathroom and acted like she didn't hear anything. She couldn't be happier, he never placed her above work before, not with his Burger Job and not even when he worked at Pricemart and she had Led Zeppelin tickets.

She came out of the bathroom, went over to his kitchen and gave him a peck on the cheek, Thank you.

For what?

For just being there last night.

No problem. Look, do you want to shower or just eat and get over to the hospital, it's 8:30, and you're not allowed to see him until 10:00.

I'd like to shower first, can I borrow some clothes?

Sure, take what you need. I'll have breakfast ready in 20 minutes; I've showered already.

(She walked into his room and went thru his drawers; she had a very nostalgic feeling. Her mind returned to yesterday, wondering what it would have been like if Red hadn't had a heart attack. She could picture herself and Eric sharing an apartment similar to this. Waking up in his arms, cooking breakfast together; it made her melancholy.)

Eric wondered what was taking her so long, walked into his room; she was standing by his chest of drawers, staring into the mirror. He walked up behind her, so she could see him in the mirror wiggled his eyebrows, "Trying to decide between boxers or briefs?"

This brought a smile to her face; he always had a way to make her feel better. No, I was just thinking about the two of us.

Donna now is not the time. When your Dad is OK, maybe we can sit down and talk. Right now, let's just get thru this.

She turned into him and hugged him: Ok. (She realized he was right) You don't have any bras in here do you?

Sorry, none big enough to fit you!

She slapped him playfully, Ok, I'll go shower. You better check on the bacon, it smells like it's starting to burn.

Eric goes running to the kitchen, smoke is rising from his stove.

(She showers and comes back into the kitchen to eat. She is wearing her jeans from yesterday but everything else is his. His clothes never looked so good. She notices his staring and does a little curtsey. Eric can't take his eyes off of her, how beautiful she is and how he wishes he could just hold her and tell her everything is going to be OK, but the truth is he has no idea how things are going to turn out. Not with her Dad and definitely not with their relationship.)

(They go to the hospital together and get good news from his doctor. Her dad is doing better than expected, but the next two days are critical. She can only visit him on a limited basis and they would like her to stay as close to the hospital as possible, just in case things go wrong. The next visiting time is 7:00 tonight. There are still many questions she needs to answer.)

As they are leaving the hospital, Eric senses her problems and wants to help: Look, if you want you can stay at my apartment. I have an extra key. I'll stay with a friend.

Donna needs help: I would like that, but can you stay with me, I don't want to be alone?

You sure you want me and not Zack.

The question startles her, she hasn't even pictured or thought about Zack: Yeah, I'm sure.

How about we call my mom? She'll know what to do.

I always thought I knew all the answers; this just leaves me dumbfounded. I hate having to rely on your parents all the time.

Hey, maybe we can figure things out together. Then call my mom and see if she thinks you're doing the right thing. Or do you want to call your mom. You know when he gets out of here; he's going to need a place to stay. He can't go back to Florida alone.

Yeah, I know. I was hoping my mom would want to come and help him out; but she's out of the country for at least another week.

I'm sure my parents would put him up in our house at least temporarily. Hey, let's go back to your place; and get both cars. I'll drop you off and you can pack your stuff. I go into work for a little bit. We can meet at my place around 4:00. Do you want to drive the Vista Cruiser or Honda?

Your Honda's a stick, and I don't know how to drive one, so it'll have to be the Vista Cruiser.

Hey, I'll teach you sometime; take your mind off of all of this. Why don't we invite Zack and April for dinner?

Donna realizing she can't cook, hoping Eric isn't expecting her to: That sounds good. You cooking?

Of course, Kitty sent me some recipes. You want to pick up a bottle of wine?

As they get into his car, Donna turns to him again: Eric, thank you. I don't know what I would do without you here.

I do, you'd be fine. Donna, you're one smart cookie, you would have figured everything out.

(They drive to her place and he drops her off, she runs into her apartment,she glad April is not there. She packs and leaves a message for both April and Zack about dinner. She drives back over to Eric's apartment, makes a number of phone calls to everyone concerning her dad. She's amazed how comfortable she feels in his apartment, more so than hers. It feels homey. Considering how eventful yesterday was, she gets tired and falls asleep on his bed.)

After her nap, she wakes again to the smell of food. Zack, April and Eric are all standing in his kitchen watching Eric cook and drinking. The table is set, and dinner is ready. Wow, how long did I sleep?

Zack walks over to her and kisses her on the lips: We got here around 4:30 and you were out like a light.

Donna looks at Eric, embarrassed by what Zack has done: I'm sorry; I didn't mean to sleep so long.

(Eric brings the food and wine over to the table, and they all sit down to eat.)

Z: It's ok; you probably didn't sleep well at the hospital last night.

Donna without thinking, No, I slept here.

April: Where?

D: In Eric's bed.

April turns to Eric: Where'd you sleep?

Eric not sure what to say: I…er…I started out on the couch.

Donna speaks up: We slept together in his bed.

Zack getting mad, stands up and is pointing at Eric and then back at Donna: Look, I let yesterday at the hospital go, but you throw this in my face. Did you sleep with her?

D: Look, it was my idea. I needed him last night.

Z: Why didn't you need me?

E: Zack, nothing happened, Donna and I have been friends since 5, and she was my next-door neighbor. We've slept together many times.

A: How do you think that makes us feel?

D: I don't care, my dad just had a heart attack, and I needed some comfort.

A: Listen, when we slept together, some things….um…pop up at night.

Z: Well, did it pop up last night?

D: Oh my god, you guys are so childish. Of course it popped up last night.

E: Donna…do you mind. I'm sitting right here.

Donna puts her hand on Eric's arm: He was a perfect gentleman last night and tried pulling away from me but I wanted him as close as possible. It's no big deal.

Eric looks embarrassed at Donna, then April and Zack: Donna!

April: I don't know about that?

Donna getting mad: I'm not talking about its size. Zack, whether you figured it out or not, we went out for a while. I've seen it, felt it, kissed it, fondled it, sucked it, had it between the twins. Unless, it's changed in the last 3 years, it's nothing new to me.

Zack: What, how can you be so casual about it?

D: We probably did it over a thousand times.

Z: How long you two go out?

Eric: It's kinda hard to say….2 ½ to 3 years.

D: That sounds about right.

Z: So, if I do the math…you guys did it once a day.

D: Ok, so that number's a little low.

A/Z: LOW?

D: It's not as if he would get excited if I showed him the twins?

Z: Twins?

Eric points to her chest: DA TWINS!

Zack: You had names for them, how come you didn't tell me?

D: Seriously it's just our high school nickname and it doesn't matter anyway, I'm staying here the next two nights. It's closer to the hospital. Zack, my dad just had a heart attack and I'm not in the mood to fool around, OK?

Z: It's just that….you two have some sort of a bond….I don't think we'll ever be that close.

D: Probably not. Hyde, Eric and me did everything together since grade school. Kelso was there also, but he wasn't as close as the three of us.

E: In high school, Donna finally found a friend who was a girl, Jackie.

Donna, looks at Eric with a look that says go along with this: We'd been friends since the first grade. We took our relationship to area we shouldn't have. We kinda explored each other's body, realized there were other people in the world and we were better being friends and broke it off.

(This eases Zack's mind, first because of the whole male sex thing. It made him think he was able to please her better than Eric and also because of the way they broke it off as friends. And you know, like Kelso, he don't like cuddling. Why cuddle when you can do it?) So, what do you want me to call you? E.F., Eric, Effin, Forman?

E: I like either Forman or E. F.

Z: I notices Donna calls you Eric.

Eric looks at Donna, he thinks of it as a form of endearment: She's pretty much the only one, probably because that started 15 years ago.

D: I kinda like Foreplay or Foreskin, when I get mad at him.

Eric flogs her arm: Why do you always have to bring those up?

Donna laughing: Because they're funny.

Z: E.F. don't hit her so hard, you might hurt her.

E: There's no way I can hurt her, she used to beat me up all the time.

Donna is laughing: That's how we met; I used to make him eat…(Eric laughing also covers her mouth with his hand)

Zack smiling but still confused: I still don't like you sleeping with him. Even if you two are just friends.

(April sat, listened and watched the conversation. When they were at the hospital, she often looked at Jackie wondering why she was staring at Donna, and then she picked up on how Donna and Eric would stare at each other. Watching the two of them tonight, she soon realized any chance she had with E.F. is over. Her mind went back to Jackie's comment about the Meatloaf song, "Two out of three ain't bad". She now knew why neither one ever got close to another person because they were still hoping, no somewhere deep in their souls, knowing they would eventually end up together. She wondered if only their souls knew it though. The problem wasn't going to be her; it was going to be her brother. She doesn't think he loves her, or can't get over her. It's the fact that he hates to lose. After all they didn't date all summer.) Look, this is stupid, she needs to stay here and be close to the hospital for her father. I'm starving; let's eat.

(The rest of the dinner goes smoothly. By the time they're done eating, it's time to leave for the hospital. Eric suggests Donna and Zack go. Donna doesn't really like the idea, but if any anything is wrong, Eric can be there in 3 minutes and it will make Zack feel better. He and April will clean up. Donna wonders if he wants to be alone with April and fool around. Maybe she's kidding herself about his feelings.)

As Eric is washing the dishes: Thanks for helping.

A: Look, why did you lie to my brother?

What are you talking about?

The way you two broke up.

How do you know, did Donna tell you?

Yeah.

It was easier than the truth, I don't think either one of us is ready to face that yet.

April puts down her towel and makes Eric stop washing the dishes: Eric, are we thru?

What do you mean?

Look, I know you still love her.

Eric turned off the water and pulls her into a loose hug: April, I really, really like you.

April finishes his sentence: BUT

And before I saw Donna again, I thought I was over her and you're such a great gal.

April is starting to cry: BUT

He pulls her into a hug: God, I don't want to screw this up again; this might be my last chance ...with her. I'm sorry….I'm so sorry.

April hugs him back: I'm sorry, too. I'm just glad I found out now; before I really fell for you. I really, really liked you too.

What are we going to do? Still friends?

April is still holding him: I guess.

Eric kisses the top of her head: I would like that a lot.

What are you going to do about my brother?

Nothing.

Nothing? How can you do nothing?

She needs to figure that out by herself.

How can you do that?

I have to; I'm the one that screwed everything up

April grabs his ass: Come on E.F. what do you say we have one last roll in the hay.

He pulls her hands away: As much as I want to, as hot as your body is, and you don't know how horny I am because of last night, I can't. It would be like cheating. Can I ask you a favor?

You just told me NO, and now you want a favor?

Yeah, do you mind if we don't tell them we broke up?

Why?

It will just make things easier, only until Hyde and Jackie's wedding, that's in two weeks, please……

You don't know how lucky you are that you're so cute. But if things don't work out, I'm gonna come back and take it out on your ass…understand? (grabs his ass again)

Yessum, boss.

(They finish the dishes, watch TV and fall asleep in each other's arms. Zack and Donna come back about an hour later. Donna is depressed when she walks in and sees the two of them snuggled up on the couch. She thinks the only reason he wanted Zack to go with her is so Eric and April could have sex.)

When they close the door, Eric and April wake up. Zack again has togo for curfew and they leave a few minutes later. This time, Donna gives Zack a big kiss, tongue and all; and makes sure Eric sees it. April goes to do the same to Eric but he hugs her and kisses her on the cheek. They all say their goodbyes.

As soon as they leave, Donna goes into his bedroom and closes the door. Eric knocks: You mind if I come in?

Donna is crying: Please stay out.

Eric knows something is wrong and comes in anyway. Walks over to his bed and hugs her: Is everything Ok with your dad?

Yeah.

Well, then why are you crying?

Just because.

You want me to hold you?

(She pulls away from him) NO.

He does it anyway, they are both fully dressed and on top of the covers, but she is laying the same way she slept last night. He wraps his arms around her waist and finds her hand and pulls her tightly against him. Reluctantly, she cuddles up next to him and molds her body, so he has enveloped her in his hug. This time, he falls asleep instantly.

Maybe because she took a long afternoon nap or maybe because she doesn't know what to do or maybe because of the conversation at dinner tonight, she can't fall asleep. She has the same thoughts that bugged Eric the night before. She can't believe he came into the room when she told him not to. It's exactly what she wanted him to do. It's exactly what she needed him to do. All I want to do is roll him over kiss him. She is worried that she is becoming THAT GIRL. THAT GIRL cheats on her boyfriend, Zack; but will Eric ever become THAT GUY that cheats on his girlfriend, I don't think so.


	8. Chapter 8

That Girl

Chapter 8

Donna and Eric slept comfortably in Eric's twin bed snuggled up against one another all night. They stayed in the same position they fell asleep fully clothed and on top of the covers. Both on their sides with Eric's arm wrapped around her waist, their finger locked together and her body conforming to his. Eric in the middle of the night got cold and pulled a blanket over them which made her snuggle up to him even more.

In the morning, both were sorta awake, but neither one wanted to move, neither one wanted this connection to be broke. Eric had to go to the bathroom, but didn't want to leave his bed, well actually, didn't want to leave….Donna. Both realized they missed this, both realized they needed this, but what to do about it was another matter. Eric wasn't sure why she was mad last night, but he figured it was probably because of him. It seems the times she got maddest in life was because of him. Maybe he should just tell her April and him broke up, but then that would put pressure her because he would be without a girlfriend and she had Zack. Maybe she would dump Zack, or maybe it would drive her away and make her feel like he was trying to trap her? He wasn't willing to take that chance.

Donna knew she was wrong to be mad at him, but she couldn't help feeling a little jealous. After all, she was still going out with Zack. Yeah, but how can you call it going out, we didn't see each all summer, we barely talked all summer. When she saw Zack at her apartment for the first time, wow that was less than two days ago, they barely kissed, they barely acknowledged each other. At the hospital, Zack was happy Eric was there, that way he didn't have to deal with me. The only time he got upset was when we started talking about my and Eric's sex life. Typical guy "shit" except she had a not so typical guy with his arms wrapped around her, making her feel very secure.

Eric got up and went to the bathroom; he came back into the room. Donna was pretending she was still sleeping. It was only 7:15, they had no classes or work until this afternoon and they couldn't get into see her dad till 10:00 so he crawled back into bed. She was happy he was willing to just cuddle. She didn't want him to get up yet, there were still so many questions floating in her mind, but she didn't want to talk about them, she wanted to think them out. Somehow, with his arms wrapped around her, she thought better. Her first question, was easy, what to do about Zack? That brought up question number 2, what to do about April? Well, she liked Zack, but she liked (loved?), someone better. She decided she and Zack were thru; although she hoped he wouldn't mind if they pretended to remain together for a little while longer. April was her best friend and roommate. It took her just two days she realize, if she wanted to be truthful, her best friend was in bed with her, always was and probably always will be her best friend. As for roommate, she liked it here a whole lot better, but that wasn't her choice. Probably, the one question that she was stuck on, is what to do about Eric? Last night I told him, no, yet he still came into the room. I told him I didn't want held, and he held me. It was what I needed, is he growing up, is he moving on, did Eric and April fool around? She had no answers for that. But with some answers, she felt better, and she could feel Eric fall back asleep, she figured it's time to get up.

She decided, she would cook breakfast this morning; but first, she needed to clean up. Since, they went to sleep as soon as she came back from the hospital, Eric and April left a mess by the TV. It's funny, she didn't care. It was mindless work, she wondered if Eric has changed as much as she thinks he has. She wondered again what itwould be like to share an apartment with him.She had to admit, sleeping with him felt so natural. It'sprobably the best sleep she's gotten in three years.

After cooking, she looks around his apartment, he seems so mature, yet he is still a geek at heart. Since she is alone, she walks around and really looks at this apartment. Star Wars postures and action figures, postures of Einstein, Led Zeppelin, and blown up picture of a sunrise, which must have come from Africa. There is a photo album; the one she gave him before he left for Africa, the cover is the two of them from prom. She can't open it; too many memories. Hanging on the wall is a photo collage of pictures from high school, another with pictures from Africa anda third from his first two years of college. She just stares at the pictures. She's looking at him with his arm around Trish or others she doesn't even know; wishing she were there with him. Does he seem happier in high school, or is it just her imagination. He is smiling in the other collages but his smile is not as wide and that spark, that wonderful spark, has left his eyes. She wonders if others notice or if she is the only one. Sadly, she also wonders if in her pictures her smile has changed and if anyone would notice. She hears him making noise behind her, so it's time for breakfast.

As he walks into the living room, she is staring at his collage of pictures. He is wondering what is she thinking about last night? Morning, thanks for cleaning up.

No problem, want some coffee?

Yeah, that'd be great.

She goes into the kitchen and returns with a cup of coffee in a Flintstone mug: Nice selection of mugs.

Can't be too choosy, when you're on a budget.

There's an awkward silence between them, Donna breaks it: Listen, about last night…

Donna, don't, I sorry if I overstepped by bounds by coming in. I just thought…

No, it's OK, I was just really cranky…I'm glad you did.

He turns toward her and grabs her hands: Whatever you want me to do, I'll do. You were there for me when I went thru this with my dad, so I'm here for you.

(She still doesn't speak, but a small tear forms in her eye)

(He wipes the tear away) So, are we still OK? (OK, neither one of them knew where they are but, for now everything was fine.)

She pulls him into a hug: Thanks again, it's what I needed.

(The doorbell rings and April is here; part of their morning routine.)

The moment has past between him and Donna and he drops the subject because again this is not the time nor place to explore their feelings toward each other. He decides a little levity is in order: (to April) Come on in, want some breakfast? (Turns towards Donna) So, what has the house wench cooked for breakfast?

First this brings a smirk then a smile to Donna's face: House Wench?

He spreads his arms and waves over his clean apartment: Why, yes, my house wench, you know cooking, cleaning and taking care of her masters needs in the bedroom. (He wiggles his eyebrows)

She gets a kick out of his mock bravado: Oh master, I hope I am able to please thee, I have killed and cooked the family pig. (She goes to the kitchen and brings out pancakes and sausage, about the only thing she can cook is breakfast)

Woman, you have saved thyself from a beating this evening. (They are both laughing at their stupidity, but it is good to laugh, it is good to rekindle their past, it is good to remember how they used to banter back and forth like this.)

(Their teasing stuns April. Donnawas neverthis way around her and especially not her brother. It's like she is a different person. Donna goes to the kitchen and gets the rest of the food and they sit and eat. After they are finished, both need to shower. One of the rules between Donna and Eric is whomever cooks doesn't do the dishes.)

Donna back to playing: Oh house boy. House boy.

Eric gets on one knee with his head down: Yes, m'lady.

Donna stands over him, grabs his hair so he is looking at her: Make sure you clean up everything; you don't want to feel my wrath.

E: Yes, m'day, would you like me to draw your bath?

D: I would indeed, servant, but I don't have the time this morn. (With that she goes to his bedroom laughing to get clothes and shower)

(April is again stunned; but says nothing notices an unspoken bond/kinship between the two of them. Eric and April do the dishes, he quickly showers and they go to the hospital.)

That has pretty much been their routine since her father is in the hospital. She would spend the night, the three of them would eat breakfast. Then they would go to the hospital in the morning, go to class, and he would go to work at the library. She would visit her dad in the hospital at night. Eric would sit in the hallway and do his homework while she visited. Then come home for a late dinner. April would either cook dinner for them or they would order pizza or something and April would eat with them. Then April would drive home. After3 nights he was released from ICU and put in a regular room. Although Donna was told he was out of the woods, she lied and said she needed to stay near him; that way she stayed at Eric's apartment instead of hers. April knew she lied, Eric knew she lied and Donna knew she lied, but no one said anything.

It finally came time for her dad to be released. As it turned out, it was perfect for her. He was released on Friday, Donna was going to go to Jackie's bachelorette party on Saturday back in Point Place. They had spoken with Kitty and Red, so Bob could stay at the Forman's.

Donna and Eric had decided to not tell anyone at home about the two of them. First, they didn't know what the two of them were and second Donna mentioned Eric's name around her dad once and his heart monitor went crazy. So Eric never went into the room to see him, he always stayed in the hall doing homework. They called Jackie and Hyde to make sure, they wouldn't tell anyone.

Sunday afternoon when she returned to Madison, she couldn't decide where she should go, her place or Eric's. She figured her place was best. April was home alone, so she was wondering where Eric was.

(The two of them sat on the couch.)

April: How's your weekend?

Donna wanted to pry, wanted to know what Eric did: Did you do anything wild?

April: Football game remember. Hey, how's your dad?

Kitty's taking care of him, so he's in good shape. My mom's coming in on Thursday, so after the wedding she'll go back to Florida with him.

How'd you handle being at his house?

Great, Mrs. Forman gave me this huge hug as soon as my dad got settled. I, well we, cried a little because we missed each other. Mr. Forman got his blender out and we had a great time talking. I really missed them.

Donna, I just don't understand, these are you ex-boyfriends parents?

Not many people could…..they were, well are, my family. After my mom left, Kitty took care of me, even when Eric left me, I could still count on her.

Where'd you sleep?

In Eric's bed, they put it back up for me.

Was that weird?

(Actually, not weird, but she really missed sleeping with Eric in that bed) Not at all, I'd spent so many nights in there.

Well, what was the party like? Strippers?

Mrs. Forman got luped up…she was hysterical.

What about you?

It was pretty boring, I was just not into it. I got to talk to some old friends, Rhonda, Brooke and Jackie.

Not into gorgeous, naked guys, you kidding?

Just not my type I guess.

Um…muscular….broad shoulders…. Hairy chests…..Very little to no clothing…. What's not to like?

(Donna thought for a minute, everything she just described is the opposite of the reason she was not into it, Eric. So she lied) I don't know. I just have so many things on my mind. What you do? (very quietly) You and Eric get together?

Hardly, I barely saw him, he worked all weekend.

(Donna happy again) Hey, I heard they won the game, how'd Zack do?

Pretty good, 12 tackles and an interception.

Pretty good, that's great!

Hey, do you mind, what's up between you two.

(Donna wanted to change the subject) Nothing, I've just been busy with my dad.

(Luckily, the door bell rang otherwise she would have told April about her and Zack breaking up.) Donna yells: the doors open come on in.

(Eric comes in and immediately hugs and kisses April, then turns to Donna, a very awkward hug and kiss on the cheek.) Hey, gals, miss me?

A: Where were you all weekend?

E: I have to work one Saturday and one Sunday every month, so I figured I'd get this month over with; you were at the game and she went home. What's up for dinner?

D: Hey, my turn to cook.

A/E: Look, we can go out to eat!

D: Don't worry, your mom gave me a casserole. They want to know if you're coming to the wedding?

E: I don't think so. A wise man once said you can never go home.

D: Come on, it'll be fun. You can bring April.

A: No he can't. Remember my brother has a football game and it becomes a family gathering. I can't miss it.

D: Ok, then you can be my date since Zack won' be there either. (As soon as she said it, her face went red and she wanted someone else to speak quickly)

(The three of them quickly looked at each other then the ground, a long moment of silence.)

Eric, whose face was blushing also: I've got to work Friday.

April knew what was going on better than the two of them: Eric, I won't mind. This way you can see your high school friends.

Donna completely avoiding the subject, goes into the kitchen: You guys hungry, how long does this take to cook?

Eric also glad: My mom usually leaves instructions on the lid.

April realizes it's futile: Ok, who wants a beer?

(The totally avoided the subject the rest of the evening. The three of them ate dinner. After dinner they watched TV and talked about Donna's weekend in Point Place, their parents and the football game. Eric sat in the middle of the two of them and both leaned into him. The evening flew by and finally it was time for Eric to go home.)

Eric getting up to leave: Well, as much as I'd like to stay, it's time for me to go.

D: See ya tomorrow. Dinner at your place?

A: That sounds good, how about we switch every night, one ours and one yours? (She excuses herself to go to the kitchen so Eric and Donna are alone)

Eric hoping the answer is "no": Hey, I like that, Zack going to join us?

D: I don't think so, during the season the football team usually eats together.

Eric turns to Donna: I just thought about it, tonight's your first night to sleep in your own bed. Bet you can't wait. You get your whole bed and nothing to "pop up" in the middle of the night. (He playfully punches her in the arm. Eric really wished he had gotten drunk or had some other excuse to stay the night, but then that would have been worse because where would he sleep? Well, he knew where he wanted to sleep; but that doesn't mean Donna wanted him in there.)

(Donna had thought about this earlier. In the few times they slept together again, she was used to his body close to hers. Having his scrawny arms around her, gave her comfort. In fact, even though she had a couple of drinks, she had a hard time sleeping at the Forman's without him. She missed having him live next-door and being able to go see him at any time she wanted; but that didn't matter now. So, she put on a brave front.) I know, I can't wait.

April rushes past them: E.F. I'll say goodnight to you at your car. (leaving Donna and Eric alone again.)

(Eric turns to leave, but gives Donna a quick peck on the lips. All this does is leave both of them wanting more. His voice squeaks.) See…See ya tomorrow.

(April watched the whole scene, and when Eric came to say goodbye): Eric, you're an idiot.

What?

Can't you see how much she wants you.

(Eric looks back at their apartment, but she is gone): No, didn't you hear her talk about the football game and Zack. They make a great couple. She needs someone big and strong like she is; she's with him. Look, you don't understand. I've hurt her too many times in the past, she needs to make the first move.

(April walks closer to him, so they can talk in quiet): Can't you see how much this is hurting you?

That doesn't matter, all I want is for her to be happy.

But she's happiest with you.

(Eric runs his fingers thru his hair and shrugs his shoulders): Right now, she's going thru a lot with her father and new apartment. She doesn't know what she wants. All I can do right now is be there for her, I think she needs me more as a friend than anything else. I'm sorry; I'm putting you in the middle of this. (He kisses her on the forehead)

(She pulls him into a hug) No, that's ok; I really like the two of you. I hope you'll be able to figure this out. (She kisses him on the lips and runs into her apartment)

(Donna watched the scene from her window, where neither one noticed her. She watched April snuggle up to him and hug him and he kissed her on the forehead and then the lips. She only wanted him happy. They make a cute couple, not like the two of us who are opposites. She seems to be the right fit for him. The problem was that kiss, that simple kiss good night from Eric. It felt so right. It felt like I wanted more, it felt like he wanted more; but I won't be that girl. That girl that comes between my two best friends.)


	9. Chapter 9

That Girl

Thanks for the reviews; there should be one more chapter.

Chapter 9

The week flew by as Donna, April and Eric spent every free moment together. They showed Eric some of the out of the way places and charms of Madison. They kept to their plan of switching dinner from one apartment to the next. Eric let Donna drive his Honda while he drove Red's Toyota. Donna took her dad home in the Vista Cruiser, Red let her take his car back that way they would have the bigger car for Bob. Donna was afraid of wrecking Red's car so Eric taught her how to drive his Honda. She loved the idea of a stick shift. It made her fell like a racecar driver. They played basketball, football, Frisbee, went to the free school concerts and all other kinds of fun activities. It seemed just like old high school times. No fooling around, no kissing just three friends having fun. Donna started to wonder what was going on between Eric and April.

(Thursday morning, Donna, Zack and April were in the library waiting for their class to start. Eric had to go to a teaching class field trip.)

A: Zack, you should see Donna play hoops, I think she'd start if she went out for the team.

Z: Really, I didn't know you were into sports.

D: Yeah, well I guess I've always thought of myself as one of the guys. See growing up it was always Eric, Kelso, Hyde and me. So I either had to learn how to play or go find other friends.

Z: How come you didn't go out for the team?

D: Didn't want to. I enjoyed just knowing I could play.

Z: Were you good enough to beat the guys, did they get mad?

D: Not really, Eric and I had the best rivalry. Since we lived next door to one another we did everything together, football, basketball, wrestling, pinball, board games and most of it was done at his house.

A: That's why.

D: Why?

A: That's why you were so good. So you could hang with Eric. Also, why you didn't go out for any teams.

D: You're confusing me?

A: You said you just enjoyed knowing you could play, right? Well, your goal wasn't to get good enough to play the sport it was so you could hang around Eric. If he started beating you all the time, he would have gotten board and moved on to play against others.

D: Well, maybe.

Z: No, I bet she's right. I hate playing against people I can beat all the time, there's no challenge. I get the most rush playing against someone that's as good as me or better. I don't even care if I lose sometimes.

D: Well, we had a great rivalry. Hyde was probably the best athlete, Kelso a very close second and Eric and I were tied. So we would end up guarding each other all the time.

A: Didn't that feel weird?

D: No, you guys don't understand. We all were so close Eric and I more than the others. I mean I can remember sleeping in a tent in his back yard with Hyde and Kelso when I was 13 or 14. I was the only girl. Although, if they tried anything, I would beat them up..

Z: Who'd you sleep next to?

D: Who do you think always Eric.

April gets this real surprised look on her face: Oh Donna, speaking of sleeping next to Eric, wanna hear the real reason why he doesn't want to go to the wedding? It's so stupid it's funny. (She starts laughing and people in the library are looking at her.)

D: What's so funny?

April calms down a little: He doesn't want to go because both of you will be drinking at the reception and um…well… figures the two of you would end up sleeping together and not the way you slept together last week.

D: He doesn't want to go because he's afraid of having sex with me?

April laughing again: Yeah, he thinks you won't be able to resist him?

Donna starts to blush then giggle: God, the thing I hate about him is he knows me so well.

A/Z: WHAT?

D: You guys don't understand.

A: Donna are you serious?

D: Look, we…um…have had bad experiences with sex.

A: You already said, sorry brother, he's the best; so what's the problem. Can't you say no to him.

D: It's not physical; it's mental. And he would probably have to say no to me.

A: I gotta hear this.

D: Well, like one time when we were going out we got into this fight and decided we would withhold sex from each other.

A: How fast did he cave?

Zack, since he and Donna are no longer together thinks this is hysterical: You two are wild…how long did it last?

D: Those were the longest 3 days of my life.

A: Three days, that's all, then he gave in?

D: Not exactly, I caved first, then he said something stupid and I was getting ready to leave and finally he caved.

A/Z: You caved first?

Donna smiling: Like I said, you guys don't understand, my mom left me and Eric was always there for me, I could count on him like you count on the sun rising, he lived right next door. Well, and that led to another one.

A: Another one?

D: Like I said my mom left, Eric and I were broke up and Eric came to my house with this stupid casserole and well I basically raped him in my kitchen. I told everyone I would have done it with anyone but Eric and I knew I was lying.

A: Wait, having sex with him made you feel better?

D: Much Better. We were broke up, my mom leftand it was real hard on me, I felt like I had no one then he said something like you know I still have feeling for you and next thing I know I jumped him in the kitchen and we end up in my bedroom going at it at least a couple of times. He thought we were getting back together and all I wanted was to use him for sex to fill my need for someone loving me.

Zack smiling: A chick using a guy for a sex toy, that's priceless.

A: That was a long time ago, you've probably moved on.

D: I thought so too especially since he left me.

A: You talking about the wedding again?

Zack can't believe he didn't know anything about this: You two were engaged?

D: Yeah, we were so young, just out of high school. He was right to leave me at the alter and not want to get married.

Z: You dumped him after that, right.

D: No, we got back together but it was never the same. Then he goes and leaves me again anyway.

A: When and why?

D: He left to go to Africa, so he could pay for school.

Z: So you two really never broke up? He just moved away?

Donna getting misty eyed: No, the dill hole broke up with me when he was in Africa in a freakin letter.

Zack feeling sorry for her: Why, didn't he love you anymore?

D: He didn't want me waiting around for him.

A: What happened when he came home?

D: I was seeing someone else.

Z: Well, at least you weren't waiting around for him.

(Donna thinks for a second, but I would have) No, but we got into this huge fight.

A: No kidding, he broke up with you from 5 thousand miles away, he deserved it.

D: Well, the fight continued later and he ended up punching out my boyfriend.

A/Z: E.F.?

D: Yeah, my scrawny boy decked him. Problem was, what we fought about got me thinking….

A: And

D: Well, but when I found out he was leaving the next day, I went to his room at 2 in the morning to tell him I was moving on with my life and going to college. One thing led to another and next thing I know we end up….you guys can figure it out.

A: Oh my god, I didn't think he was serious when he said if the two of you ….. um …. you know do it. He was afraid of hurting you or being hurt.

Donna grabs April hand: He said that?

A: Yes, I thought he was joking because the two of you seem so right for each other. I'm sorry. Wait, Zack, you're taking this pretty good; what's going on between the two of you.

Z: What's up with you and E.F.?

(Donna looks at Zack, then back to April) Zack and I broke up about a week ago.

April starts laughing again: Eric and I broke up when the two of you went to visit your dad in the hospital the second night.

All three are laughing and Donna snorts: We are so stupid. I'm sorry I put you guys thru this and I'm sure Eric feels the same way. Yeah, but the one night I was spying on you two and you were hugging and kissing by your car.

A: We were hugging so we could talk without you hearing us and the kiss was a simple friend-to-friend good-bye kiss.

Zack looks at Donna seriously: How come you never were that way about me?

D: I don't know, I was different then. He hurt me so bad, I don't know if I can be that vulnerable with anyone again or at least for a long while.

Z: You different or was it because of the guy?

Donna puts her hand on Zack's arm: Probably both. I mean let's get real; you weren't that way about me. We were supposed to be going out and you called me about 5 times all summer.

Z: I know, I just never felt like you were opening up to me, you always had a part of your heart you never let me in. At least, now I know why.

D: I'm sorry.

Z: Why, we had some fun times, and neither of us got hurt, right?

Donna leans over kisses him on the cheek: You're right, but I do like you, can we still be friends?

Z: I hope so, April how about you?

A: E.F. and I were just starting and we talked about it already. I have to admit this past week with Donna and EF has been some of the best of my college life. I hope we can keep it going. I feel like we are forming a great group. Zack, are you Ok if the two of them get together?

Z: What can I do? Actually, I was going to say this to Donna when we were alone; but Alexis is having a party after the game on Saturday and wanted to go with me. Jake wants to know if you're going?

A: Jake, the guys from my English lit class, he's cute!

Z: Yeah and he likes you.

(Donna sat and listened to the brother and sister talk, but that's when she realized both her and Eric are single. She's not ready to deal with him as anything more than a friend certainly not a boyfriend): I'm happy for you guys, but what do I do about Eric? I could go to the wedding and forget about everything until next week. Eric's away and won't be back until I've left for Point Place. I don't have to tell him about this conversation. If he comes to the wedding, he'll still think I'm going out with Zack.

Zack wasn't your typical jock, he was in school for an education: Personally, I think you should be up front with him. I guess the real question is what do YOU want to do? I have to admit, I've known you for almost two years and you've never looked or acted happier than when you're with EF.

D: You know the old saying, "Eric Forman can't live with him and can't live without him". (Then shrugs her shoulder and laughs)

A: Donna, THAT'S BULLSHIT! (Everyone in the library looks at her, she turns around) sorry….sorry. (She turns to Donna much quieter) How can you joke like that? Look, you can say things like that, but you and I both know YOU can't live without him. Why would you want to live without him? What you've done the past two years isn't living. You've gone thru the motions, but you've been settling waiting for something or someone special to happen to you. And guess what, something special has happened.

(Donna hears the words settling and it brings her mind back to her conversation in Eric's basement years ago. A conversation that always gets her mad. Stands up and starts yelling and pointing her finger at April): Settling, what in the hell was I supposed to do. He broke my fucking heart on more than one occasion. Don't talk to me about settling. You know what, yeah he is something special, but so what. There always seems to be something that gets in the way of our happiness. I have a feeling we are not meant to be together.

April now stands up and shouts back at her: Not meant to be…think about it. How can you think something was trying to keep you apart? Why do you always take the glass is half empty approach with him?

Because the glass is half empty. Until you've been lying drunk off your ass in the freezing rain, wishing something, anything would take your pain away. Then the one person you count on comes to your rescue and you throw yourself at him and he rejects you. That's a pain you don't ever want to feel in you life. That's a pain you don't want to have to deal with the rest of your life.

But, he came for you…..

(Both sit down and Donna is straining to hold back tears) But I've been hurt and it's a hurt that only one person in this whole god dam world can take away. I don't ever want to feel that way again. I've been in love with him forever and I really mean it. He's been my best friend since 5 and we or at least I've been in love since then.

April pulls her into a hug and a very calming voice: But he loves you, too. Listen, all I was getting at was…you said something is always getting in the way. Think about it, Madison has what, 30,000 students and I end up having to go to summer school and who do I meet out of those 30,000 students…Eric. Here he comes when you need him the most. If you don't think he's the one that pulled you thru your fathers heart attack or if you don't feel some stronger force is pulling you two together; you're nuts. And all your bullshit about being THAT GIRL. I said it before, people have lived and died and not experienced what you two have. I hope and pray I am so lucky to be THAT GIRL with someone.

Zack: What are you talking about THAT GIRL?

April and Donna break their embrace and April speaks: Donna is getting all feminist on me because she thinks she shouldn't be THAT GIRL. Even though EF doesn't expect her to be THAT GIRL. You know the kind of girl that waits for her man or when he says he sorry, and he means it, you forgive him or the kind that goes running to him when she has a problem and whose arms you want to fall asleep in and wake up in. Basically, she doesn't want to be THAT GIRL that's totally physically, emotionally and spiritually in LOVE with a guy. Even though THAT GUY is totally physically, emotionally and spiritually in LOVE with you.

D: April, you can take THAT GIRL and shove it up your ass. I am never going to be THAT GIRL to anyone. I'mgoing toclass.

(With that she walked out of the library. She was leaving for Point Place after her next class, this way she can spend the weekend without seeing April, Zack or especially Eric.)


	10. Chapter 10

That girl

I lied, there's going to be 1 more chapter. Thanks again for the reviews. Sorry for such a long chapter but I got into the Donna/Eric conversation and couldn't stop.

Chapter 10

Thursday after Donna left. April and Zack look at each other as Donna left in a huff.

Z: Wow, that was interesting. What happened that she changed so quickly? We were having a good conversation then all of a sudden she snapped.

A: That's why EF wanted to say we were still together, he didn't want any pressure on her.

Z: What're you gonna do when she comes back?

A: I'll just have to wait and see. Do you think EF will go to the wedding?

Z: Yeah, if two of my oldest friends were getting married I'd be there. Although I think we should avoid him until then.

A: Why?

Z: Cause I don't want him running to her thinking it's over between Donna and me; it'll make it easier on her.

A: You taking her side? You gonna be OK without her?

Z: Yeah, we were never meant to stay together, especially after last summer; she never let me get close to her. You really like him, don't you?

A: I could've; but it doesn't matter cause he's in love with someone else. You think they'll get together?

Z: Don't know. I've never seen her madder or sadder than with him.

A: I know, I think you can only feel that kind of emotion when you're deeply in love with someone. Zack you should see the two of them together they fit perfectly. She was acting giddy with him like a little kid in a candy store.

Z: Donna?

A: Yeah, they would laugh at the stupidest things, half their jokes I didn't even get. It's funny, they are so competitive though. Whether it's basketball, football, wrestling, Frisbee, pinball everything is a competition, but it doesn't really matter who wins. They played just to be near each other. Yet, when he's cooking or she's studying, they would stare at each like there's no one in the world except them. They have some sort of an unspoken bond.

Z: I noticed that at the hospital, when he went to get the snacks, she kept staring down the hallway waiting until he returned. Then when he pulled her down and started tickling her, I've never seen her act like that. That's why we have to keep out of it. We have to let the two of them figure this out by themselves, OK?

A: Yeah, I guess you're right. But I care for both of them. What if he doesn't go to the wedding?

Z: Doesn't matter. Jake wants to meet you and Alexis asked me, EF won't even know. If he doesn't go, he'll be too torn up to care.

A: Ok, I hope he doesn't come running to me if she hurts him.

Zack pull April so she is looking at him and with a stern voice: Look I like the two of them also. You have to stay out of it, for you friendship with Donna and EF. You have to!

April finally gets it: Ok, OK, I will.

Friday evening, rehearsal and dinner are over, Eric is working at the library. He's thinking to himself. Where in the hell is April, she hasn't returned any of my phone calls. I called Zack and he said he hasn't seen her either, but he got off the phone awful quick. Something must have happened yesterday. I hope everything is OK with Donna. The phone rings:

E: Hello, University of Wisconsin, library, how may I help you?

H: Forman, that is so freaking lame.

E: Hyde I wish you wouldn't have heard that; but some things in life you have to do.

H: Any way I have a favor to ask. It's about the wedding.

E: I don't know, I don't think I should come to the wedding. You know it's not because of you and Jackie, right?

H: Yeah, just come for the ceremony and not stay for the reception. I really would like you to be there. You can stay in the back or on the side no one will know you're there but me.

E: Ok, I'll think about it. How's everything going?

Hyde knows what he's after: Fine, why do you ask?

Anytime anyone says fine, something's wrong: April and Zack are acting weird.

Hyde not giving in an inch: So?

E: Well, I think something happened yesterday while I was gone and it upset Donna.

Hyde gives in: I think you're right, cause her and Jackie got into a fight at the rehearsal and Donna's sleeping at your house.

Where're you sleeping?

At Fez and Rhonda's

Eric knows something bad is happening: You left Donna with my parents, that's cruel and unusual punishment.

Forman, I had to, no one else wants to be around her.

And you want me to come to the wedding, are you a dumbass or what?

Hyde very serious: Look, I think she needs you.

Eric worried: You know I'll probably just make it worse, you know me.

No, actually I think this time you're the only one who can make it better. She's probably just upset Jackie's getting married and not her.

Hey, thanks for rubbing that in my face.

Hyde knows it's a bad subject: Forman, I wasn't trying to rub it in your face, it was just a fact. Just like it's a fact something has got Donna pissed.

E: Right, and I'll show up at the wedding and that will make it all better, who in the hell are you kidding?

Hyde now asking: Talk to her, you're her best friend.

Eric realizes Hyde needs this: Ok, Ok, I get off work around 10; I'll give her a call.

Thanks, and try to put in a good word for Jackie, remember Donna's the maid of honor.

No problem, but if this backfires, let me know before the wedding so I can stay clear of her.

No problem, see ya tomorrow, I'm glad you're gonna be there.

Eric couldn't wait for the library to close. He didn't know what he was going to say or do, just that he had to do something. He got to his apartment and decided the best thing was for him to see her in person. He packed for the wedding and left knowing he wouldn't reach Point Place until the middle of the night when everyone would be sleeping.

As he drove to his hometown, he kept replaying different scenarios in his head, all them turned out badly. He realized his best move was to be honest and let her do as much talking, as she needs. Maybe, like before, she just wants to have me around, who knows?

He crawled up the side of his house and snuck into his room. At first he just stared at her, how beautiful she looked sleeping, angelic, he didn't want to wake her. Then he noticed she must have been having a bad dream because she started thrashing around in the bed. He knelt down next to the bed and started stroking her hair with his hand. He leaned in and whispered into her ear, "It's ok, I'm here. It's ok, I'm here".

Donna calmed down immediately. It reminded her of the times after her mother left or after Eric left her at the alter and she had these nightmares of abandonment, of being totally alone in the world. Eric would comfort her. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see him. She went to speak, but Eric put his finger over her mouth to keep her quiet. He kept stroking her hair, whispering in her ear and she closed her eyes again. After a couple of minutes, she realized Eric was with her and sat up to greet him. Eric crawled into bed and slid underneath her so he could put his arms around her.

Donna very sleepily: Thanks; I haven't had one of those dreams in a long time. (Slowly waking up, happy and surprised) Hey, what are you doing here?

Well, I happened to be in the neighborhood and….

(She missed his stupid remarks) Happened to be in the neighborhood, saw no light on in your old room, crawled up the side of your house and into your old room?

Ok, I was sleep walking or um.. sleep driving?

(This brings a smile to her face) How do you always do it?

Do what?

Say something stupid and make me feel better.

Eric looks at her strangely: Was that a compliment or meant to put me down?

It's a compliment meant to put you down.

Well, um…thank you? You OK? Something happen between you and Zack?

Donna thinks a minute: No, we're fine.

Hyde said you were acting weird at the rehearsal. What's your problem?

(Donna moves away from him and sits facing him, getting mad) What's my problem? Where do I start? How about I'm the maid of honor in a wedding in a church where my scum bag finance' left me 3 years ago.

(Eric grabs her hand, she goes to pull it away, but he holds on tighter) You know what's funny; I didn't show up because I thought it would ruin our relationship. Yet, I still managed to screw things up. I wish I could go back in time and change things.

(Donna softens) Don't we all. What would you change? (Figuring it would be showing up for the wedding)

Eric thinks for a minute: I screwed up so many things, but if there's only one it would have to be…. My wish.

What wish?

On my birthday, you gave me a birthday cupcake and I made a wish for you not to go away to college and leave me.

You think your wish came true, you think I didn't have a choice in the matter?

Of course you did … it's just that if you had gone to college, my dad got better 2 months later. I would have eventually joined you. You would have graduated by now and starting a real job. We would have been on our way to a real life.

Yeah, but what you have been doing? Working at Pricemart?

I kinda thought I would work to pay the bills while you went to school, maybe take a night class or two. Then when you got a job, we would have switched.

(Donna was at first upset because he didn't pick the wedding; then realized things would have been different, maybe even great) You've really thought about this. You would've put you life on hold for me?

Of course. I don't know if we'd be married, engaged or just living together. I pictured us in an apartment similar to the one I'm in now. What'd you think?

(The whole conversation had Donna thinking about Red's heart attack and how it affected their lives.) You know Eric; if you could change anything don't you think it should have been your dad's heart attack. We would have been living together AND going to college.

I guess I thought that was out of my control that was in God's hands. Anyhow that's stupid to think about, we can't go back in time.

Donna is still intrigued by his choice: Eric, why did you pick that?

E: Donna, you see, you gave up your hopes and dreams for me. I didn't know how to deal with the pressure of that. All I knew was I loved you. I was working at the hotel, as a waiter. I was a nothing … going nowhere.

D: I know but I didn't do it for you, I did it for us. Why do you always put yourself down? You did what your family needed. How many 18 year-olds give up college to support their family? What did you ever give up for me?

E: I gave up MY dream.

What dream?

When I backed out of the wedding, that was the hardest decision of my life, I gave up my dream of marrying you. That was my dream for a long, long time. I didn't do it because I didn't love you; you know that right? I did it because I thought I was holding you back from your dream. Again it came back to you going to college making something of your life.

Eric, I would have gone to college eventually.

Really? You kinda got into the "Hot Donna" thing and blew off school.

I know, what happened to me, it must have been the blonde hair. Since we're finally talking, what about Africa? That hurt real bad, you gave up on us.

Um, well no I didn't, I was willing to give up a year of my life for you. Think about it, Africa, bugs, snakes, spiders, crawling creatures I don't even know about. I was willing to go thru all that for you. So you would feel like I deserved you.

See, you always say stupid things like that. I never wanted you to change; I never needed you to change. I loved you for who you were; you didn't need to change for me.

Yes, I did. Maybe it wasn't only for you. (He grabs her hands) Listen, after the wedding fiasco, I lost a part of you, a part of your heart. I needed to get that back. You know that right?

Well, I guess. I don't know if you'll ever get that back. Eric, the hurt you've put me thru was, well still is, unbearable. I don't think I can ever open up to anyone like that again.

I know, you don't think I feel it too? You don't think I spent many nights crying myself to sleep in Africa knowing you were still waiting for me and wanted to be with someone else, Randy. That's why I had to break up with you in a letter; I couldn't do it any other way. I hoped you would forget about me and start school.

Eric, I never felt for Randy the way I felt for you.

Yeah, but you did feel for him.

Well, he was here and you were in Africa.

Exactly!

(Donna doesn't like the fact he didn't fight for their relationship) So, what you were chicken, you didn't think you could compete with him?

Not from Africa. You seemed so happy when you talked about him and so sad when talking about us.

God, Eric, I was sad, I couldn't figure out why you left me.

I didn't see any other way. I couldn't get school loans; my dad was being an asshole and just bought the muffler shop. Hell, Donna, even after he was bought out, he didn't offer to pay for my school. How was I going to get there?

I don't know, but you should have talked with me about it first. Maybe I should have gone with you? We could have figured things out.

Why? So you could give up another thing for me? You know I couldn't ask that.

But you should have asked.

I couldn't, I wouldn't.

So instead you leave me, that's a great plan.

It just seemed so right, like I got a chance to make it on my own.

See, it gets back to you thinking about you, not us.

But it really was about us. It was about; don't get mad again, me deserving you.

You know you mother's lack of self-confidence really rubbed off on you. Eric, how many times can I tell you, I loved you for who you were?

That's fine for you to say. You're not the one that heard people talk about you. All my life people put me down, first my dad. Then, I finally get the one thing in life I wanted, you and I have to put up with it all over again. Our entire time together, everyone kept telling me, "you know she can do better than you" or I could hear people whispering as we walked down the halls, "she's so cool or she's so good looking or she's so smart, why is she with HIM? Why is she with that loser". Tell me you didn't hear them?

Yeah, I heard them, but I knew you better than anyone, Eric, you were my best friend and an unbelievable lover. You were my world. What more can you ask of anyone?

I don't know. All I know is, I had to get out of Point Place and try to do something for myself. I'm sorry if that's selfish, but it's what I needed to do.

(Donna finally understands some of his frustration) But I loved you and you betrayed me.

(Eric notices everything dealing with love is in the past tense) Donna, I know I shouldn't be saying this because you're going out with someone else. I love you; I've always loved you. I know I'm a dumbass, but you have to know that right?

Donna smiles at him: Yeah, I know you're a dumbass.

(Eric very sarcastic) That's the girl I've dreamed my whole life about. (Then very serious) No, you know I will always love you. No matter what happens between us. You just have to trust..

(Donna starting to melt until she hears the last part) Don't say it…..don't say I just have to trust you!

Eric gets a smile on his face, which makes Donna mad then says: I was going to say you just have to trust …. yourself. Cause deep down you know it's true. And when that happens I'll be here for you. Someday you have to stop being afraid of being hurt again.

This makes her think and again brings that smile back to her face: Eric, I know you're hurting also but I don't know how long it's gonna take.

Eric very boldly: Doesn't matter. Donna, I've missed you. I've missed your smile, or the way your eyes squint when you laugh. I've missed sitting on the couch with my arm around you. I've missed seeing you every day. These last two weeks have brought back so many memories.

(Donna looks at him) I've missed you to but we can't go back; I can't look back; it hurts too much.

Then let's look ahead, can you still be my best friend?

(This isn't where she wanted this conversation to go especially after the day she's had) We'll talk about it later. Eric, I need a lot of time OK? (Donna figures it's too late to argue) Where were you planning on sleeping?

Hadn't thought about it. I knew you needed me tonight.

I needed you?

Yeah, you're in a wedding tomorrow and from what I hear you've been a bigger bitch than Jackie! And that's saying a lot.

(Playful hits him and laughs) Shut up….I was going to let you sleep in the bed tonight.

Would that be MY BED?

Yes it would.

So, are you going to play nice tomorrow?

(She feels so much better) Yes, I'll even make up with Jackie. I'm getting tired, come on, you wanna get in?

I thought you'd never ask. I haven't had good nights sleep since you left my bed.

Donna lies on her side; he wraps his arm around her and kisses her on the shoulder. She whispers to herself, "Me, neither".

They snuggle up next to each other and fall asleep quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

That Girl

Thanks again for the reviews, one more chapter to go!

Chapter 11

That morning Donna woke up and he was gone. He left a note stating he didn't want to leave but under the circumstance; he thought it best to leave before anyone discovered he was here. She thought about it and knew he was right. They had enough troubles without everyone else getting involved.

Then she sniffed and smelled breakfast; Mrs. Forman was the best cook in the world! Problem was for a change, the smell didn't bring back memories of here, she thought about breakfast at Eric's apartment. The week she spent there while her dad was in the hospital; brought back memories of falling asleep and waking up in his arms, cooking meals together, doing dishes, watching TV with his arm around her, acting like a couple. The only thing they didn't do was get intimate. Actually, they did get intimate, hugging, holding, touching each other, just without kissing and sex. It brought back memories how they were before she kissed him on the Vista Cruiser, how she originally fell in love with him many, many years ago. It brought back memories of how innocent and naïve they were; but they were innocent and naïve together. They were happy memories.

Another part of her problem wasn't that she was only remembering her failed wedding. She was also remembering when she had to write the vows for her parents when they decided to renew them. When she wrote them, she thought of love and when she thought of love, it was a love of Eric. She wanted and needed him badly after their ceremony. Yes, looking back it was horrible sex, but she didn't do it for the sex, it was proving to herself and to him, she was his, completely. Nothing in her life to that point proved she loved him more than that. And now she was falling in love with Eric Forman all over again and that scared her.

She came downstairs and was greeted by Mr. & Mrs. Forman who were in the kitchen eating breakfast. There was a plate set for her. They both looked at her very apprehensively.

Kitty trying to be cheerful: Good morning, sunshine, how'd you sleep?

D: Great! I think sleeping in a familiar bed did me good. I'm sorry about last night, I don't know what came over me.

Red never one to beat around the bush: Well, I'm sure it had to do with my dumbass son and the wedding.

Kitty hitting him, then laughing: Red, remember we said we weren't going to bring that up this morning.

D: No, he's right. I'm over it now; just the shock of being in the church and all…

K: You know, I don't know how you can be over it; I'm not.

Red doesn't care about this girlly crap: Hey, I heard from Steven, you've been dating Zack. Do you think you could get him to sign a football for me some time?

D: I'm sure I could.

Kitty still hopes for an Eric and Donna reunion: Did you call Eric; I gave the number to Steven?

Donna still doesn't want anyone to know: Yeah, I left him a message; he called and left me one back.

Kitty prying: You haven't seen him?

Before she could answer Red butted in: Why would she want to see him, she's with Zack and Eric's seeing, who in the hell is he seeing now? April, May, June…some sort of a dumbass name.

K: Maybe you two could double date?

Red laughs: No, No, Kitty, I don't think that's a good idea. Remember when Bob and Midge took me out for my birthday. (Red laughs and shakes his head thinking about it.) Listen, Kitty she's dating the starting middle linebacker for UW, why in the hell would she want to see my dumbass son, whose only athletic skill is ….. board games?

(Donna thinks back to last night and Eric talking about how everyone always puts him down. Here is his dad more worried about her and Zack's happiness than his own son.): I agree with Mr. Forman, I don't think that's a good idea. Besides it would probably be weird between us.

K: It's just that you two made such a cute couple. You seemed destined to be together.

R: Yeah, you tall and good-looking; he small and geeky.

Donna starting to get mad at Red: Look, Mr. Forman why do you always put him down? Was he such a bad kid? Hell, he went to Africa, proved to everyone he's a man. He's done it all on his own without any ofYOUR help.

(Both Kitty and Red look at her curiously. Red wondering why she stuck up for him and Kitty understanding, she still has feelings for him. Kitty changes the subject knowing it's best to let Donna work things out on her own): Red, how do you feel about walking Jackie down the aisle?

R: Well, since Bob had his heart attack and can't do it, I feel honored she asked me. I feel bad her parents won't be there. To tell you the truth I'm glad I don't have to read scripture in front of everyone. I hate that.

Donna looks between the two of them and grabs their hands: Look, you two know we ALL thought of you as our parents.

Red doesn' like this kind of talking: Just because I yelled doesn't mean I cared.

D: Yeah it does.

Kitty knew this all along, but was glad Red heard it: Thanks, (looking at Red) We loved all of you too. Now about the wedding, I'm sure WB will be glad he's part of the ceremony.

The wedding. Donna wondered if Eric was going to be at the wedding since he's in town, but didn't want them to know: Listen, we better get moving, after last night, I want to be at the church before Jackie, I don't want to make her any madder. We're supposed to be at the church in 2 hours.

Kitty grabs Donna's arm in her motherly fashion: You gonna be OK?

Mrs. Forman I'm going to be fine? Let's eat and get moving.

(They eat quickly, get showered and leave so they will be at the church before Jackie)

Hyde is sitting on the water tower, staring out over Point Place, drinking a beer, when he hears someone climbing up. Eric pops his head up.

H: Hey, Forman, glad you could make it. Welcome to my bachelor party, just me and you.

Eric grabs the beer from Hyde and takes a swig: Let's see, trying to drink yourself into enough nerve to go thru with the wedding?

Hyde laughs knowing he's only joking: No, that was something you should have done.

Yeah, maybe, things couldn't be any worse than they are now. Hey, do you want to be alone or do you mind some company?

Actually, I was hoping you'd come here. Did you talk to Donna?

He doesn't want Hyde to know he came in last night: Yes, we had a real good talk, the first in a long, long time. I hope she feels better.

Well, if you're here I take it you're coming to the wedding.

If you don't mind, I know I said I wouldn't.

Hyde smiles: Of course, I don't mind. (He takes the bottle from him) Hey, you drank it all.

Eric pulls another from his pocket: Well, I have reserves. (Takes a sip and hands it to Hyde) Remember, when we would sit up here and share beers and our dreams.

(Hyde takes a long drink, then belches, hands it back to him) Yup, I sometimes think where we'd all end up.

Well, at least you got what you wanted, Jackie and a good job. Owning your own store has to be great.

(Grabs the beer) It has its perks. Look, I don't want to get all girly emotional, but you know I owe it all to you and Donna.

Hyde, you would have made it without us, you've always been a fighter.

Yeah, but you two put me on the path to fight for the right side. Really, I got to thank you.

(Eric takes the beer and hits him on the shoulder) Cut the crap, you're starting to worry me.

Must be having a beer at 10 in the morning. Hey can I ask you something, it's about the wedding?

Go ahead.

Look, you know I wanted to have you as my best man, but I thought it would have been too hard for you and Donna.

Hey, that was a smart move. We might have ruined everything. I'm just glad the two of you finally figured it out and got together.

So, can you do something for me, something else has come up. (Hyde explains to him what he wants)

You sure, you want me to do that? Don't you think you should ask Jackie?

(Hyde finishes that beer) Yeah, I'm sure and no I'm not asking Jackie, she'll understand.

Ok, I'll do it. You up for one more? (He pulls one more beer from his pocket)

Hell, why not. I've got 6 hours to come down. I knew I became friends with you for a reason. You want to talk about Donna?

(Eric takes a big gulp) God, Hyde, I don't know what to do, it's your wedding day, I don't want to ruin it for you. You were always there to give me advice.

(Hyde takes the bottle, looks at it and rolls it in his hands) Forman, I've missed these times. Just you and me. Or you, me and Donna sitting up here, talking. Those are some of the best days of my life. It's what got me thru all of my hard times knowing I had friends that cared for me.

I told her the same thing I missed her. She just said we could never go back. I've hurt her so bad. Why do I keep doing that to her? Why do I always have to have things with her my way?

(They keep passing the bottle back and forth)

Forman, that's like saying why do I spill government conspiracy theories or why does Donna beat us up or why does Fez like candy or why does Kelso do stupid things. That's who you are and you can't change it.

But I want to; I need to if I have any chance of being with her.

Listen, you have to be patient, if you love her and I know you do, she'll come around. Look, at least it's not as bad as Jackie and me. You weren't married to a stripper.

I know, but it's sorta worse, she always expected me to do the right thing, and I let her down. Jackie didn't expect as much from you. I've left her three times, how many times is she going to take me back?

Probably until you stay. No matter what you think, she loves you too.

The sad thing is I know that, she knows that, but it's whether she wants to deal with the hurt and pain I always cause her.

(Hyde takes the last sip) Any more?

Nope, I figured a couple of beers are ok any more and we might turn this into a drinking contest.

Good thinking. Just relax and let her come to you, be there for her. Don't push the issue she doesn't need the pressure.

Thanks, Hyde what would I do without you, I think I'll always need you for advice.

Forman, I will always be here for you, it's a shame we wasted 3 years of our lives.

(They get up and hug, Eric congratulates him and says he'll see him at the wedding. They climb down the ladder and drive away separately.)

(Forty-five minutes before the ceremony, Donna and Jackie are in a small room in the church. It's the first time they've been alone all day. Jackie is sitting in front of the mirror fixing her hair and adjusting her makeup.)

D: Wow, Jackie you look unbelievable. Hyde's gonna flip when he sees you.

Jackie looks up at her and says matter of factly: Well, isn't that the idea.

Donna sits next to her on the bench looking at her thru the mirror: Hey, Jackie I'm really sorry about yesterday. It's been rough couple of weeks on me. I don't like to make excuses, but with my dad, seeing Eric last week and then seeing you getting married. It brought back some bad memories.

Jackie turns toward Donna: I kinda understand, you know, you and Eric were like Michael and me. I'm so glad I found Steven and we worked things out.

Donna doesn't want to get mad: Like you and Kelso, I don't think so. Jackie I've been in love with Eric for longer than you've been in love with Kelso and Hyde combined.

Yeah, but is it true love or just some high school memory, you're trying to make into something more. You know I'll always love Michael, too because he was my first.

Jackie, I don't think you understand.

Donna, I understand a lot better than you think. You were the mature one in the relationship. Eric was like Fez all he wanted from you was sex.

Donna can't believe what she's hearing: First, you compare him to your cheating scum-sucking Kelso, then to your hiding in closet pervert, Fez. Do you know Eric at all?

I'm sorry I guess you're right, he is very kind and gentle; and he loved you very much. You two were very good for each other. All of my cheerleader friends could never understand why the two of you went out anyway. They thought you wasted your entire high school years with him. I told them they just didn't know him very well. Oh, well.

(All of a sudden it dawns on her, this is what Eric has had to deal with his whole life. She needs to get out of the room. Hugs and kisses Jackie) You DO look breathtaking. I can't wait to see the look on Hyde face when he sees you. He loves you very much. Look, I'll be right back; I need to get some air.

(Donna left Jackie looking in the mirror, smiling at herself. She walks outside and sees Hyde by himself drinking a beer. She walks up to him and grabs the beer and takes a sip.)

Hyde looks at her drinking, very sarcastically: Good to see you too. Man, you're the same as Forman; he took my beer this morning.

D: You saw him?

Hyde grabs his beer back: Yeah, we had a beer or two on the water tower. You ok? You and Jackie didn't get in another fight?

No, I just don't understand people.

What happened now?

Well, last night, Eric came by and we talked.

He came by; he spent the night here? (Hyde smiles) That little dog never told me that.

Anyway, he kept saying the part of his problem was he felt he never was good enough for me.

So? It's true.

(Donna is very down) Hyde, no jokes now.

(Hyde wraps his arm around her shoulder) Look, Donna, Forman looks like this little squirrelly guy. People like to pick on people they think they're smarter or stronger than, Forman's too nice for his own good. Not everyone knows and loves him the way we do.

(She grabs the beer and takes a swig) I know, but how do you make him understand that.

He's a different guy since he came back from Africa.

I know and I'm think I'm falling in love with him all over again.

Funny, he basically said the same thing about you this morning. Although to be truthful, I don't think he ever stopped loving you.

Well, to be truthful I probably never did either.

(He takes the beer back and goes to take a drink, but it's all gone) Forman at least brought another beer.

Donna spins around in her dress, looks at him laughing: Does it look like I can hide a beer anywhere?

Dam, Donna, this was my last beer. Did he send you out to do this too me?

Is he here?

Well, he said he's going to come to the ceremony.

Donna very excited: Really, How do I look? I need to talk to him.

Really, and you look great. Well, if you do, how about telling him to bring some more beer with him.

(Donna laughs and gives Hyde a hug) Congratulations, if I don't get to say it later. You and Jackie are great for each other. I'm real happy for you guys.

(Before he releases her from his hug, he kisses her on the forehead) You know this couldn't have worked out better for me. I had my last two beers as a free man with my two oldest and bestest friends. You and Forman.

As they break their hug: Bestest? How many beers this morning?

Not enough, I'm still standing.

As she walks back into the church: See ya, Hyde, I got to get back to Jackie. If you see Eric make sure you tell him I need to talk to him.

Hyde with a sly smile: Oh, I have the feeling you'll see him.


	12. Chapter 12

That Girl

Thanks for all your support and reviews. This really will be the final chapter. Sorry, I knew how I wanted it to end; it just took me longer to get there.

Chapter 12

Jackie and Hyde's Wedding. The church is decorated beautifully, candles line the aisle, the alter is covered with flowers, you can smell them as soon as you walk into the church.

The organ procession begins Hyde, Fez and Kelso enter and stand next to the alter. Betsey, as the flower girl comes down the aisle and throws rose petals everywhere. Next is Brooke looking gorgeous, then Donna and last but certainly not least Jackie. Everyone gasps at her beauty as she sweeps down the aisle on Mr. Forman's arm. Hyde is swaying from looking at her and Fez has to help hold him up.

Eric snuck in and is standing in the front of the church hiding off in one the wings where the ministers usually stand. Although everyone gasped at Jackie's gown, the most beautiful girl in the church, the most beautiful girl in the world preceded her down the aisle. Donna looked ravishing in a gown that showed off her curves and her red hair was in an updo which made to her face shine like that of an angel.

As she walked down the aisle, Donna kept looking from side to side to see him, but he wasn't to be seen. She remembered Hyde saying he would probably be late because he didn't want anyone to know he was there. So she wasn't worried. As the wedding preceded, she needed to hold Jackie's flowers and she took that moment to turn around and scan the pews, but still no sign of him.

Pastor Dave started off correcting the mistakes in the program. Mentioning Bob's heart attack and how Mr. Forman walked Jackie down the aisle and how WB would be doing the scripture reading instead of Mr. Forman. He rambled on about the virtues of marriage and other things, none of it seemed to matter to her. Where was he? Did he stand Jackie and Hyde up also? The moment came for the reading of the scripture, everyone turned to WB, but he didn't move. All of a sudden, there was someone clearing his throat at the lectern.

Everyone looked up and there he was, getting ready to read. Donna's heart almost leapt from her chest. She couldn't believe she was with him less than 12 hours ago and yet she missed him. She wished she was standing next to him holding his hand or he had his arm around her. Eric, in a sport coat too small for him, started turning many different shades of red. Then he took a deep breath, shook his head, cleared his throat again and proceeded.

I have been asked by two of my best friends to read today's scripture. It is Saint Paul's first letter to the Corinthians chapter 12. It is known in the Bible as the definition of love. It's almost 2000 years old and no one has expressed the meaning of love better. If I may speak a minute, Jackie and Hyde have come thru a lot; their love of each other has moved mountains and conquered many obstacles and each other's heart, in today's world that is an unbelievable feat. (He looked at Donna sadly) Because sometimes loving someone just isn't enough. (She felt the same way) Anyhow, they have asked me to read and I am truly honored to be apart of their service. I am very happy for both of you. Now if I may, First Corinthians, chapter 12.

_Suppose I speak in the languages of human beings and of angles. If I don't have love, I am only a loud gong or a noisy cymbal. _Sorry, Oh, yeah, one other thing, as I look down, Jackie and Hyde are holding hands, since this is about love, if you're seated close to the one you love why don't you hold their hand or hug them in your arms. Let them know even though I am reading this for Jackie and Hyde, if you love someone you should let them know. Sorry. Back to the reading.

_Suppose I have the gift of prophecy. Suppose I can understand all the secret things of God and know everything about him. And suppose I have enough faith to move mountains. If I don't have love, I am nothing at all. _(He looked down and he saw Brooke move over to Kelso and he was holding her and Betsey, Fez had moved next to Rhonda and was holding her hand. He looked and saw Red with his arm around Kitty and Bob and Midge snuggled up next to each other.

_Suppose I give everything I have to poor people. And suppose I give my body to be burned. If I don't have love, I get nothing at all._ (He looked down front and everyone had moved away from Donna, there she stood all by herself, looking up at him. Her eyes glossed over tears starting to form. Hyde reached out his hand, grabbed her and pulled her next to him and Jackie)

_Love is patient. Love is kind. It does not want what belongs to others. It does not brag. It is not proud. It is not rude. It does not look out for its own interests. It does not easily become angry. It does not keep track of other people's wrongs. Love is not happy with evil. But it is full of joy when the truth is spoken. It always protects. It always trusts. It always hopes. It never gives up._

Eric made a mistake of looking up again. There were tears in the eyes of almost everyone in attendance. Hyde was now holding both Jackie and Donna in his arms both of them and him trying unsuccessfully to hold back their tears. His mother was sobbing against his dad.

_Love never fails. But prophecy will pass away. Speaking in languages that had not been known before will end. And knowledge will pass away. What we know now is not complete. What we prophesy now is not perfect. But when what is perfect comes, the things that are not perfect will pass away. When I was a child, I talked like a child. I thought like a child. I had the understanding of a child. When I became a man, I put childish ways behind me._

Eric refused to look up any more, tears were streaming down his face, his voice was cracking, he tried again and again to clear it, but it just didn't work. Luckily, Hyde gave him enough time to read and re-read the passage, because he had memorized it. There was no way he would have been able to read it thru the tears.

Donna was holding on to Hyde for dear life. She no longer tried to hold back her tears. Hyde's coat was getting wet from all the tears. He let her go, pushed her towards her goal. The words as much as the speaker seemed to talk directly to her, like this was meant for her and Eric. _Love is patient. Love is kind. Love is not proud_. _If I don't have love, I am nothing at all. It always protects. It always trusts. It always hopes. Love never fails. Love never fails. _These words kept pounding into her head. As Eric spoke, three years of pain, hurt and suffering for him escaped. Three years of wondering if he loved her became clear. He loved her as much if not more than she loved him. Nothing was going to keep her from him.

_Now we see only a dim likeness of things. It is as if we were seeing them in a mirror. But someday we will see clearly. We will see face to face. What I know now is not complete. But someday I will know completely, just as God knows me completely. The three most important things to have are faith, hope and love. _(His voice barely above a whisper as he fights to get thru this.) _But the greatest of them is love._

He tries to clear his voice, grabs his handkerchief from his pocket to dry his eyes. It didn't matter, tears were still streaming down his face. The church is deadly silent. He looks out at the pews, thru his teary eyes he can tell, everyone is staring at him, all eyes are watering. He looks down and Donna is gone from Hyde and Jackie. He thinks to himself he scared her away again. He puts his head down. No one has spoken a word since he finished reading.

All of a sudden he feels her, senses her, he knows she is close by. He still can't see because tears have filled his eyes. Next thing he knows someone's hand has grabbed his, someone's arms are around his waist, someone's lips are touching his. He doesn't need his eyes to know who it is. Although they've kissed hundreds, thousands of times this one is more passionate than any he has ever experienced in his life. His brain finally, comes alive and he grabs, holds her because he is never letting go of her again, he picks her off the ground and hugs her. No words are spoken, none are needed; Saint Paul did all the talking for them.

Their kissing becomes more and more passionate; she wraps her legs around his waist locking her ankles behind his back, his hands are under her holding her up. They forgot where they were. Time seemed to stop while they were kissing.

He hears in a distance, Steven make them stop, this is supposed to be our wedding.

Hyde shouts up at them: Hey, Forman, get a room!

Fez chimes in: Eric, you're supposed to read about love, not MAKE LOVE on the alter.

Kelso: Burn, A church burn, that's a first.

Everyone in the church is clapping, laughing, happy they finally got together.

Donna slowly climbs down off of him. They turn and face the congregation, their faces still cheek to cheek. Their eyes are huge, their faces are flushed red with embarrassment. But their smiles lit up the room more than the candles. They walk down to the front of the church, Hyde gives both of them a hug as they walk by; flogs Forman's arm for good luck. Donna resumes her spot next to Jackie and Eric sits in the same pew as his parents. His mom gives him a hug and his dad sticks his hand for a man-to man handshake; then nods his head for approval.

Pastor Dave: Well, I don't think I have ever experienced a scripture reading quite so moving. Eric you may have a calling, how about I see you after the service. Now if we can get back to the wedding.

The rest of the service goes on without any more incidents. After the service and pictures everyone has moved to the reception. Donna and Eric haven't been more than two inches from each other the whole time. At first, Jackie was a little mad, then she realized it was just a bit of jealousy and got over it quickly. Everyone was here to celebrate her and Hyde getting married. Eric and Donna getting back together is just a bonus.

The reception was standard stuff, people giving toasts, bridal dance, cutting of the cake. Next was the throwing of the flower and garter belt. Donna didn't want to do it because it meant she was no longer next to Eric; but Jackie insisted because she wanted her flowers back. As they do in a lot of wedding they arranged for Donna to catch the flowers and Eric to catch the garter belt.

The DJ pulled a chair onto the dance floor, had Donna sit down on it and Eric kneeling below her. The whole crew had gathered around them. Everyone was well on their way to being drunk. They were laughing, clapping, shouting and harassing them. Eric deciding to go along with the jokes stuck his head under her dress, "Hey, she's not wearing any underwear." All this did was spice up the crowd even louder. Donna hit him and he mock fell away. The DJ started playing "The Stripper Song".

As Eric pulled the garter belt past her foot and onto her ankle, he caught her eye. The two of them locked in on each other. All of a sudden everything went silent, although the crowd was still shouting and laughing, in Eric and Donna's world they could hear none of it. It was at this moment Eric realized what a dumbass he had been his whole life. She came to me when I returned from Africa, after all I did to her, she still wanted to be with me. If she had gone to college without me – **we would have made it.** If we had married – **we would have made it.** If she had gone to Africa with me – **we would have made it.** I should have figured out a way when I returned from Africa for the two of us to be together because **we would have made it.** He realized there is no one in the world he will ever love more than her and no one in the world she will love more than him. He wasted 4 years of his life, and the worst part 3 of them without her. It was right then and there; he didn't want to spend another minute, not another second without her.

Donna looked down at him. Here he was on one knee again, looking up at her, his gorgeous green eyes, staring at her like she's an angel. She melted as soon as they made contact with her. Just like Eric the world went dead except for the two of them. They were in a crowded reception hall; yet it was completely silent. She realized she was THAT GIRL. She wasTHAT GIRL that no matter what he did, she was going to love him, forgive him and always take him back. She knew he never did anything intentional to hurt her; just sometimes he was a dumbass. Yeah, but he was her dumbass.

Their eyes still locked together, Eric realized he had a round object in his hands, no not a ring, but still he was putting something round on her body. Without actually speaking, he mouthed, "Will you marry me?"

Donna's eyes got huge, at first she didn't understand. She mouthed back, "What?"

His hands were somewhere up her dress, his eyes never left hers, Eric mouthed back," Donna Pinciotti, will you marry me?"

She shook her head and shook her head, then did something no one expected not even Eric, she tackled him. She jumped off the chair and pinned him to the floor, showering him with kisses, his hands were still somewhere stuck in her dress, way up on her thighs. Her underwear, slip, panty hose were now in full view of everyone standing around, she didn't care. Eric finally managed to get his hands free and hugged her and kissed her back as they rolled on the floor still kissing each other.

Finally they were brought back down out of their bubble when Kelso yelled "Wrestling Match" and jumped on them. Quickly, Hyde and Fez joined them on the floor. Jackie at first started yelling, Steven, get off of them, this is no way to act on you wedding. Then she realized this is who they are, this is what she married Steven for, you get him and his dumbass friends and she was one of them. She jumped on the top of the pile; her wedding dress doing the same as Donna's. The photographer was going nuts taking pictures. The DJ didn't know what to do; he had done many weddings but none as wild as this. The six of them laughing, rolling on the floor.

The three years since Eric left had been hard on all of them. Whatever chemistry they had built up thru the years had left with him. In one stupid, tickling, wedgey giving, rolling on the floor moment it was back. The six of them were one again. They would still fight, still burn each other, still abuse each other; but it was done out of love and not to hurt. If anyone needed help, they would all be there for them. This is what friends do.

Donna and Eric escaped and were back hugging and kissing still on the floor. She was on top of him. She pulled her lips from his, their eyes still locked together. Before she could say a word, Eric belted out, "Donna, I love you." She swooped down and kissed him and said, "Eric, I love you, too". They resumed their previous activities. That night they spent in a local hotel room, getting reacquainted. They realized they had spent too much time separated. She would move into his apartment when they went back to school. After that who knew, who cared, they would be together and that was all that mattered, finally. They would make it work.

They were married two weeks later. Her dad was well enough to walk her down the aisle. It was a very simple ceremony. The wedding and reception took place at the Forman House, just like it should have. That is where they met, that is where they fell in love. Eventually, that is where they would end up, have kids and live happily ever after.

The End


End file.
